Unbreakable Bond
by DeanWinchesterFan1985
Summary: After the Skin Walker incident Sam is constantly hovering over his injured brother and Dean is getting tired of it fast. But when a new threat pops up can the brothers overcome their struggles or will their bond be forever shattered?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is the sequel to Skin Walker. I really appreciate all the comments to my last story. I hope everyone enjoys this one just as much.

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. Others I do.

Unbreakable Bond

Chapter 1

Sam's grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point that he thought his hands just might break under the strain. He shot another glance at his brother, who seemed to be sleeping in the most uncomfortable position known to man.

Dean was currently wrapped up in a small ball in the passenger seat. His legs were pulled in to his chest at an odd angle making his ankles twist awkwardly to get his feet in a comfortable position. Dean had one arm wrapped behind his neck as he leaned on the passenger door while the other was wrapped protectively around his abdomen. Small beads of sweat were running down his face and his eyebrows had a slight frown between them.

Sam winced as the impala hit another pothole, making his brother groan in his sleep and jarring his own aching injuries. Sam turned his attention back to the black night as the impala lit up the glittering asphalt in front of them.

They had been on the road for several hours now, stopping only once to grab a quick hamburger from Astro Burger. Dean had been complaining about not being able to get the taste of hospital Jell-O out of his mouth and Sam had tired of hearing about it. He had pulled over at the next fast food restaurant that had come into view and ordered Dean and himself a hamburger with fries and at Dean's insistence a water and chocolate shake.

Dean had only taken a few bites out of his hamburger before wrapping it back up in the wrapper and throwing it back into the bag. He had shoved the straw into the chocolate shake and taken a few swallows before placing it in the cup holder and curling up into his current position.

The doctor had told Sam that Dean would probably not feel up to eating much. He had told Sam that Dean had turned down meal after meal at the hospital complaining that his stomach hurt. The doctor had sent a nurse to get Dean something other than hospital cafeteria food to see if that would tempt Dean into eating something. 

The nurse had brought back a greasy hamburger from McDonald's along with a large order of fries. Dean took one bite out of the hamburger and one fry before declaring that he was full.

This worried Sam; Dean had love for very few things outside of his family and the job. He loved to get as many girls as possible, and to clog up his arteries with as much junk food as he could possibly get his hands on.

Sam blinked his tired eyes rapidly trying to ward off his exhaustion and stifling a yawn behind his hand even though Dean was asleep and wouldn't see it. He saw a sign indicating that Austin was less than half a mile away and he silently whispered a thank you to whoever might be listening and pressed on the accelerator a little harder.

Sam made the half a mile in less than a minute and started searching for the most decent motel that they could afford, right now Sam Jacobs had only eight hundred dollars left on his card; Dean Jones' card wasn't in any better shape.

Spotting a motel that looked halfway decent Sam pulled into the parking lot and was relieved that someone was still in the office so that they could check in. Casting one more worried look in Dean's sleeping position Sam let himself out of the impala and went into the office to check them in.

"Hey there. Coming in a bit late are ya?" The man behind the desk smiled brightly revealing teeth yellowing and worn with age.

Sam stared at the man for a moment taking in his appearance, glimpsing from his balding white hair to his slipper covered feet. "Uh yeah," Sam finally managed to croak out when he realized the man was waiting for an answer. "Yeah my brother and I have been on the road all day."

"So you want two rooms or one?" The man asked grabbing a clipboard with a sheet for Sam to sign on it.

"One room, two singles." Sam said filling out the form quickly and handing the man his credit card.

"One room, two singles." The man replied typing something into his computer and sliding Sam's card through the machine. "It is forty-five dollars a night here. How long you planning on staying?"

"Not sure yet a few nights at least." Sam said pocketing his card after the man handed it back to him.

"Well just let me know and I can go ahead and bill you as need be. My name is Arthur buzz if you need anything." Arthur said taking two keys off a hook and handing them to Sam. "You better get some sleep you look like hell."

"Feel like it too." Sam admitted with a small smile and accepting the keys. "Thanks."

He got back into the impala and pulled into the spot as close to their door as he could so Dean wouldn't have to walk as far. Dean hadn't been complaining about anything since they left the hospital two days ago. He hadn't argued with Sam about where they stayed or how long they were in the car for but Sam could see the toll it was taking on his brother's aching body.

Dean slept more than usual and ate less. In fact Sam had almost dragged Dean down to the hospital the day before when Dean had slept for twelve hours straight, took one fry from a big pile on his plate and ignored his hamburger entirely. He complained that his stomach hurt and right after he finished his fry he took a few sips of a milkshake and went right back to sleep.

Sam kept a constant vigil with his brother while they stayed in the motels; and when his exhaustion would finally claim him he would have nightmares about Dean being mauled by the skin walker they had just killed. He would wake shaken and sweaty and resume his vigil on his brother.

Sam killed off the idling engine and turned to Dean watching him for just a moment before shaking his brother's shoulder gently. "Dean?"

Dean grumbled something but shifted deeper into his seat and continued to sleep. Sam shook him harder willing his brother to wake. "Dean."

"What Sam?" Dean asked after a few more hard shakes. He opened one eye and looked at his brother with his unfocused vision.

"We are at the motel you need to get up I'm not hauling your ass in there." Sam said reaching over the bench and pulling his duffel from the backseat. He got out of the car and slung his bag over his shoulder before going to the room and opening the door.

He flipped on the light and headed for the bed furthest from the door before tossing his duffel on it and heading back out to the car, just in case Dean needed help. Sam paused in the threshold as he saw Dean struggling to get out of the ball he had tucked himself into while he slept. Dean winced as he reached over the bench to retrieve his own duffel.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and making a dash for the car. "What do you think you're doing Dean? The doctor said to take it easy." He grabbed Dean's duffel and shouldered it as well and watched as Dean managed to open the door and walk stiffly into their motel room.

Sam followed Dean closely watching him for any signs of unbalance as he didn't want his older brother to fall on his ass anymore than he knew Dean did. Dean swayed slightly as he trudged ahead but didn't falter or pause. He made it to the closest bed and lay back down closing his eyes against the bright light in the room.

Sam kicked the door shut behind him, turned quickly to lock it before heading to Dean's bed and dropping his brother's duffel onto the floor and opening it up with haste. He tore through his brother's unorganized possessions and finally found the prescribed pain killers that Dean was supposed to take twice a day. He popped open the lid palmed a couple of the pills before kicking his brother's duffel under the bed.

Sam grabbed one of the motel's offered Styrofoam cups from the table and went into the bathroom to fill it with cold water. Sam was more than a little relieved when the water came out clear as it should instead of the light yellow or brown that it had been in the last two motels they had stayed in. He filled the cup up and went back to his brother's bed. "Dean you need to take your pills." He held out the cup and the pills and waited for Dean to take them.

"No. I don't want to my stomach hurts." Dean grumbled not bothering to open his eyes. He wrapped both of his arms stubbornly around his abdomen and turned his head away from his brother.

Sam sighed, they had had this little disagreement for the past two days and frankly Sam was tired of it. "I don't care Dean you haven't taken your pills for almost a day now since you wouldn't take them this morning either. Now take the damn pills or I swear I will shove them down your throat!"

Dean opened one eye halfway, turned his head to look at Sam and when realizing that his brother was serious accepted the pills and water. He swallowed them both quickly before turning away from his brother again. "Geez Sam get a grip will you?" Dean's tone was light but Sam had been with his brother long enough to know when he was toeing the line.

Sam didn't care he was tired after driving all day, he was on edge with worry about his brother and he was sick of the nightmares that constantly polluted his mind while he slept. Sam threw the Styrofoam cup into the garbage before switching off the light and made his way over to his own bed. He kicked off his boots before yanking the comforter down and settling himself as comfortably as he could between the sheets. He turned onto his side so that he was facing his brother. He watched as Dean's chest rose and fell in a rhythmical pattern and after a few minutes Dean's soft snoring filled the room.

Sam couldn't help but smile and he closed his own eyes letting his brother's steady snoring and heavy breathing lull him to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this so far. I will go ahead and get chapter two up now and I will try to get three up later tonight.

Disclaimer-Still don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from it.

Chapter 2

Dean awoke to the sound of the motel door clicking shut and opened his eyes automatically. He saw Sam balancing two cups of steaming coffee and what looked like a box of donuts from the gas station down the street. Dean's stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of even putting some of his favorite foods into his body. He twisted his head so that he was no longer facing Sam and closed his eyes. He didn't understand why he had been so tired lately all he knew was that when he woke up he felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

He listened while Sam moved around the small room and jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Dean?"

Dean didn't answer and squeezed his eyes tighter as if that would make him fall asleep any faster.

"Dean I have donuts and coffee I figured you might be hungry." Sam said gently shaking his brother. Dean groaned in protest at the small movement but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"I'm not hungry Sam."

"Dean you have to eat!" Sam almost sounded like he was pleading with his big brother now as if to make him see reason.

"Sam just back off. I'll eat when I'm hungry!" Dean snapped finally opening his eyes and turned to face his brother. He was so sick of Sam playing the mother hen, as if he couldn't take care of himself. Sam had been at his side constantly for the past two days; Dean couldn't even go to the bathroom alone anymore.

"You have been saying that for…"

Sam was cut off as Dean angrily inserted his two cents into the conversation. "Yeah for the past two days now, you have only reminded me a thousand times Sammy! Just back off ok my stomach hurts like hell and when I eat anything it just makes it feel worse."

"We should have stayed at the hospital like the doctors' recommended." Sam said not bothering to hide the irritation he was feeling. He was sick of Dean's ungrateful attitude. Dean kept telling him that he would eat but whenever Sam got Dean something to eat after being told that he was hungry he only took a couple bites before declaring that he was full.

"I don't need any freaking hospital or doctor to tell me what I can and can't do Sammy!" Dean snapped he struggled his way into a sitting position so that he could stare more defiantly at Sam without being looked down upon.

Sam shot his brother a glare but clenched his jaw in an attempt to bite back the smart ass remark he wanted to shoot out at Dean. "Whatever I'm going for a walk." He grabbed his semi-warm coffee from the table, grabbed his motel key, stormed outside and slammed the door behind him.

Dean glared after his brother but didn't make any attempt to stop him. He couldn't believe that his baby brother was treating him like he was two. He was so sick of this that he could scream. Dean grimaced as he slowly rose from the bed and made his way over to the window and peeled back the curtain. He saw Sam's retreating back storm across the lot and disappear around the corner. Dean shut the curtain again and sat down at the table realizing that he needed to cool off as much as Sam did.

Dean drummed his fingers on the table top with one hand while he held his head in the other. He couldn't help but smile as the thought that if their positions had been switched Dean would be doing exactly what Sam was doing right now. Worrying to death over his little brother and getting irritated at his little brother's attitude.

Noticing that Sam left the laptop on the table Dean pulled it closer to him and flipped it on figuring that he could at least try to figure out what they were supposed to be hunting here in Austin.

After a few minutes of scanning through local newspaper articles and coming up empty handed, Dean was getting irritated. "Why the hell would you send us here Dad if there isn't anything worth hunting!" Dean yelled into the empty room to let out some of his built up frustration.

Dean decided to check one more newspaper and his jaw almost dropped in shock as he scanned through the article that he was sure, was the reason that their Dad sent them here.

Mysterious Deaths Continue To Baffle Local Officials

The body of Amy Michaels was found today three miles away from home after a desperate two day search. Police and paramedics are stunned as to the girl's death. "It would seem that she has been electrocuted," Amanda Poles was quoted. "It just doesn't make sense though it doesn't appear as if her body has been moved but she was no where near any power poles or buildings where she could have received an electric shock." When reporter Sarah Nielson asked Amanda how she knew that the body hadn't been moved Amanda replied without hesitation. "It seems the electric shock was powerful enough to cause her to bleed from her nose, and mouth. She banged her head really good when she fell down and there was a puddle of blood pooling beneath her when her body was discovered. The thing I can't understand is she would have had to gotten this electric shock directly to her head or even her face to get her to bleed like that. What kind of insane person would hold something electric to someone else's head?" Amy Michaels body was later examined and the doctor that did her autopsy was in shock after he opened her up and said it looked like her insides had been melted. She was declared to have died from unknown causes. The doctor can't figure out if she died from heart failure, brain damage or the melted internal organs first. This is the third case in which these deaths have occurred. Residents are getting worried and cops are up to their elbows in details but no clues on who is behind these devastating murders.

Dean quickly saved the page to the favorites so that Sam could take a look at it when he got back. Dean stood and stretched letting his aching back stretch as far as he dared to let it. His stomach pulled against his still semi-fresh forming scar and he winced and pulled up his shirt to make sure he hadn't accidentally tore it open. Relief washed over him once he realized that he was still in one piece and he rubbed his abdomen absent mindedly.

Deciding that he could take a shower while he waited for Sam to return Dean walked back to his bed and tugged at his duffel; which was right in the middle of under his bed. Dean struggled with all his upper body strength and paused when he felt a sharp stinging rip across his scar and once again lifted his shirt. 

Blood was oozing from a small tear he managed to rip into himself in his effort to get his clothes. "Damn it!" Dean said and grasped his stomach and forgetting about his clothes. He reached into the supply duffel that his brother had left by the door and found the first aid kit and locked himself in the bathroom.

Dean pulled the toilet seat down and situated himself so that he could see his oozing wound effectively for cleaning and stitching. Dean poured peroxide onto a small washcloth and gently rubbed his wound not wanting to agitate or tear it even more. After making sure that he had cleaned it up as best as he could Dean sewed himself back up quickly and left the bathroom with his slightly bloody shirt in hand. 

Dean froze when he saw Sam had returned from his walk and was sitting at the table clicking rapidly on the laptop. "Enjoy your walk?" Dean asked as casually as he could covering his freshly stitched abdomen from view by covering it with one hand while hiding his shirt behind his back with the other.

"It was ok. I stopped by the mini mart down the street and found out about a strange death that happened the other day. It seemed as if people around here are getting electrocuted away from power lines and buildings. The police don't know what to make of it." Sam said casually pausing in his typing to glance at the favorites and noticing a new addition. "Did you find something Dean?" Sam turned to look at his brother and was shocked to find him without a shirt on. "Dean why'd you take your shirt off?"

"Wanted to take a shower." Dean said shortly but offering no further explanation than that.

"Oh, you need your duffel then." Sam replied shortly standing up and retrieving Dean's bag from under the bed with little effort. Dean tried to smile at his brother but his frown seemed to be pasted on his face with frustration that he couldn't do something as simple as getting his duffel out from under the bed so he could get some clean clothes.

"Your welcome." Sam said simply heading back to the table but paused as Dean quickly pulled something from behind his back and shoved it into his bag. Dean pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a semi clean shirt. "Dean what did you just shove in your bag?"

"Nothing just my shirt that I was wearing." Dean said casually making sure that his abdomen was still well hidden.

"Right. Well go grab a shower but be gentle you heard what the doctor said." Sam said raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Dude I don't need to be reminded I heard him!" Dean's face almost turned purple with frustration. He stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Sam waited until the door was lock and the shower was running before shuffling to his brother's duffel and pulling out the shirt that his brother had been wearing for the past day and half now. It was his favorite AC/DC shirt, the one that Sam had gotten him for his birthday. 'I don't know why he felt like he had to hide that from me.' Sam thought but a second thought crossed his mind and he examined the shirt more thoroughly. Anger boiled up when he saw a large red stain that was relatively fresh almost at the bottom of the front of it. "Damn it Dean!"

"Can I help you find something or do you just go through my bag for kicks while I take my showers?"

Sam stood up accusingly and held his brother's now ruined shirt in front of him. "You tore it open didn't you!"

Dean's face turned from one of amused to angry in the blink of an eye. "What's it to you?"

"Damn it Dean what were you doing? Working out or practicing your hunting skills? You're supposed to be resting for the love of Pete you just got out of the hospital! What the hell were you thinking?" Sam's voice rose an octave in his anger but at the moment he didn't care.

"I was thinking I haven't had a shower in two days and wanted some clean clothes to change into!" Dean snapped back tossing his jeans into his duffel before grabbing the shirt from Sam's hands and threw it in there as well. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother as if welcoming the challenge of fight.

"How bad did you rip it open?" Sam questioned fiercely narrowing his eyebrows.

"Not bad it was just a scratch." Dean said glaring back at Sam.

"Fine as long as I don't have to drag your ass back to the hospital." Sam spat and turned back to laptop. He did some fast clicking looking for any deaths that involved electrocution ignoring Dean completely.

Dean lay back on his bed, the shower seemed to have drained all of his energy. He let his eyes close as he listened to Sam clicking furiously at the keyboard keys as if taking his frustration out on them. He couldn't believe how tired he felt. He hadn't even done anything. He let the clicking of the computer keys lull him back into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the comments everyone. This is going to be my last update for the day. I'm exhausted and falling asleep at the keyboard here. So have a great night and enjoy chapter three.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 3

Sam leaned back in the chair and rubbed his eyes, he had been doing research for two hours now. He glanced at his watch, 2:00pm. He had found a couple possible hits for their ghost. He decided that they should check them both just to be safe. He glanced towards his brother's bed and noticed that Dean still hadn't moved from the position he had taken two hours ago.

Sam closed his laptop and went to his own bed deciding that a nap sounded good. He sprawled on top of his comforter not even bothering to pull down the covers. He closed his eyes and turned so that he was on his side facing away from his brother.

_Sam was pushing as hard as he could against the accelerator of the impala. He had to get to his brother before it was too late. He pulled into the motel parking lot and raced to the spot in front of their door grateful that no pedestrians were out walking around in the dark. In his current state of panic he probably would have hit them._

As soon as the car was parked he killed the engine and got out of the car but paused when he saw the motel door was open. "No! Dean!" Sam ran to the door but stopped in the threshold a large wolf was standing on top of his brother's lifeless body crunching on bones, tearing open vital organs, and swallowing huge chunks of flesh.

Sam wanted to reach for his shotgun but found he couldn't as if he were a statue just forced to watch his brother's demise. He watched for several more horrifying moments before the wolf seemed to realize he was in the room and turned it's large shaggy, blood-covered face towards him. It growled at him menacingly and before he had the chance to react it lept at him.

"No!" Sam sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat, trembling slightly. He met his brother's familiar hazel eyes watching him with concern less than an inch away from his own face.

Dean jerked back instinctively as Sam bolted up in bed. He had woken to his brother mumbling and tossing in his sleep. "You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." Sam said lying back down onto his pillows. His head was still swimming and his heart was still racing.

"Like a monster in the closet nightmare, or pack up your bags I had a vision nightmare?" Dean asked as casually as he could while his concern continued to build.

"More of a this is what almost killed your brother a few weeks ago nightmare." Sam said not bothering to look at Dean. He hadn't wanted to let his brother know how much these nightmares had been bothering him.

"How long have you been having these nightmares Sam?"

"For the last week at least." Sam admitted seeing no point in lying to his brother. Dean would find out the truth eventually, it was what he did.

Dean seemed to consider him for a moment before rising from Sam's bed and going into the bathroom. He came back a minute later with a cup filled with cold water. "Here you go Sasquatch."

"Thanks." Sam mumbled and took a sip.

"So did you find anything besides porn on while you were surfing the web?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows several times suggestively. "Something that will help us during this hunt to be precise?"

"You're the one who goes looking for porn Dean. I'm surprised we don't have pictures saved to our desktop." Sam teased back happy that the tension between them was coming down.

"Oh man now you ruined your birthday present I was going to surprise you with a picture. Since you can't get any of the real action"

"Well I don't think you're going to be getting any for a while either Dean considering that your stomach is still extremely sore." Sam said sarcastically sitting up and folding his arms across his chest. 

"Dude chicks dig scars, just not the new ones." Dean said shrugging half-heartedly. "Speaking of stomachs lets go grab some food I'm hungry."

"Are you going to eat more than one French fry this time?" Sam asked rising from the bed trying not to sound too excited that his brother wanted to go out to eat.

"Definitely two fries sounds really good!" Dean shot back a large Cheshire cat grin covering most of his face now.

"Ha ha very funny Thumbelina."

"Whose Thumbelina?"

"This little short chick that gets into a lot of trouble. Sounds like you doesn't it?" Sam couldn't hold back his hysterically laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"I'm not a chick and I'm not that short you're just a freaky giant." Dean grabbed his leather jacket off the end of his bed and pulled it on. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam smiled back and followed Dean out of the motel room.

Sam and Dean sat in a small booth at Denny's because Dean wanted pancakes despite the fact that it was almost 6:00pm. Sam had ordered a garden salad with grilled chicken on the side. After the waiter dropped off a coffee for Dean and a beer for Sam they decided to get down to business while they waited for their dinners.

"So I did find a couple of hits that I think may be our ghost." Sam said popping the top off his beer and taking a swig.

"Ok lay them on me." Dean said blowing at his coffee to cool it slightly before taking a hesitant sip.

"Well first there was a girl named Mandy Wilkes police never found her killer but her body was found two miles outside city limits. She was covered with a tarp and when she was discovered there was a dried puddle of blood underneath her as well as lines of dried blood running down her face from her nose and mouth." Sam paused as the waiter came back and placed both of their dinners in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else right now?"

"No we're good thanks." Sam smiled politely while the waiter walked away.

"Ok so that sounds like it's our ghost. I say we salt and burn her bones and get out of this place." Dean said pouring syrup over his pancakes and eggs.

"Hang on there was also a guy named Tim Pierce. He was discovered in an old abandoned building and was the same story. No electrical appliances around but a large puddle of blood underneath him and dried blood lines running down his face from his nose and mouth." Sam picked up the cup of diced grilled chicken and dumped it on his salad before covering it in Thousand Island dressing.

Dean stopped shoveling large spoonfuls of egg into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed and Sam was surprised that he hadn't choked when he saw how far Dean's neck had to stretch in order to allow it to all go down. "Ok so how about we burn both their bones and call it good?"

"Are you sure you're up to this Dean? I don't mind doing both if your not." Sam didn't want to push his luck but he didn't want Dean ripping open his wound again either.

"I'm fine dude we'll go after we're done here it is getting dark anyway." Dean said finishing his eggs and starting on the bacon.

"I'm glad to see your appetite is finally back." Sam nodded towards Dean's almost empty plate. 

"Tasted good to me." Dean said finishing his bacon and leaning back against the cushioned seat.

Sam took one last bite of his salad before pulling out his wallet. "I guess I've got it this time."

Dean nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes while Sam placed three dollars on the table for their waiter and slid out of the booth. Dean reluctantly followed letting his feet drag slightly. His stuffed belly felt very good and made him very drowsy.

Sam walked up to the cash register and handed them his credit card. Dean stood next to Sam and grabbed a complimentary toothpick and shoved it into his mouth rolling it around with his tongue.

"You guys have a great night and thanks for coming in." The lady behind the register smiled broadly at them and handed Sam back his card.

"Thanks." Sam said and followed Dean out into the ever darkening night.

Sam threw another bucket size pile of dirt over his shoulder onto the ground. He was almost at Tim's coffin he could feel it. He had his burning supplies at the ready and knew he could be done within half an hour. Dean was on the other side of the cemetery digging up Mandy's bones. Sam had objected to splitting up at first insisting that they could get it done twice as fast if they dug and burned together. Truth was he was worried about the strain that digging up a corpse would cause on his brother's aching body.

Dean had seen straight through him and told him that he could manage a little digging and burning some bones. He had picked up a shovel and stalked off into the night and called Sam's cell when he found Mandy's bones. It had been an hour and half now and the brothers hadn't talked to each other since being too busy with the task at hand. 

Sam's shovel hit something hard and solid that echoed with a dull thud. "Bingo." Sam brushed the dirt from the top of the coffin before hitting the wood with the end of his shovel as hard as he could. His efforts were rewards with a sharp snapping sound as the wood gave way exposing a large white skull. He opened the coffin a little more exposing more of the skeleton before scurrying out of the hole and throwing salt and lighter liquid on top of the corpse. "See you pal." Sam lit a match and tossed it into the hole lighting up the skeleton and coffin at once.

After several minutes had passed the flames died and Sam began piling the dirt back into the hole as quick as he could. It took him less than half the time he thought it would. With one final pat onto the freshly disturbed dirt Sam pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket and pushed the familiar speed dial button for Dean's cell.

One ring. Two rings. "Come on Dean answer your phone." Three rings. Four rings. A small tingle began to creep up Sam's spine something was wrong.

"Hey this is Dean. Leave me a message and I'll get right back to you."

Sam didn't bother to leave a message but ended the call and quickly called back. Once again he got Dean's voice mail. "Damn it I knew we shouldn't have split up!"

Sam ran in the direction that he knew Dean was supposed to be. 'I should have trusted my instincts and not let us split up!' Sam couldn't help the feeling rising inside his chest that Dean was in big trouble he had to get there before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for the comments and support! I really appreciate them. Here is chapter four. I will get chapter five up before I go to work and then get chapter six up tonight. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 4

Dean wiped beads of perspiration off his forehead and leaned heavily against his shovel. He was completely worn out and he wasn't even half way to Mandy's coffin yet. Dean closed his eyes and willed his racing heart and heavy breathing to return to normal.

After a few moments of rest he began the task at hand again. He shoved the shovel as hard into the ground as he could and threw the full load over his shoulder towards the small pile he already had on the side of the hole.

Dean continued to dig letting the pounding of his own heart and the sound of his own labored breathing fill his ears. His arm muscles screamed in protest after he lifted another heavy load of dirt and tossed it over his shoulder. Dean paused again wiping his forehead against his arm making the dirt stick to his wet face.

He was about to start again when he noticed that the air around him was quiet…too quiet. Dean strained his ears listening for noise, any noise. Nothing not even the chirping of crickets. Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and was surprised that he could see his own breath. 'It wasn't that cold ten minutes ago.'

Dean felt a sudden chill and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. A familiar ring pierced the silence of the night making Dean jump. "Get a grip Dean!" He muttered to himself and struggled to get out of the hole. He clawed at the top of the hole and started to drag himself out when he hit his sore stomach against a sharp rock and fell back into the hole, clutching himself in pain.

His cell phone stopped ringing and silence once again filled the air for a whole minute before his phone started ringing again. "Damn it Sam." Dean gasped and once again struggled to his feet and managed to successfully pull himself out of the hole.

He didn't bother to grab his cell phone though; he was too distracted by the spirit of a young woman watching him from a nearby tombstone. Her eyes were black and empty but Dean could feel the hate penetrating from her form to his body. He swallowed and backed up a couple steps.

The girl seemed to sense his hesitation and made her way towards him a small smile creeping across her lips. She reached her hand out towards him as if she wanted him to hold her hand. "Want to play with me?"

"Sorry I don't have time to play my little brother's coming and he'll be jealous." Dean said taking another step back and found himself on the edge of the freshly dug hole. His gaze never leaving the spirits.

The girl didn't seem too pleased with his answer and rushed towards him until she was only an inch away from his face. "I want you to play with me." She let her hand brush against Dean's face and he shuddered, as the cold chill seemed to touch him all the way to his bones.

"Play with me!" The girl went to grab at Dean but he took another step back forgetting exactly where he was standing. He toppled backwards into the grave and fell hard on his back completely winded. He opened his eyes and saw the girl looking down at him smiling.

"Dean!" Sam's voice sounded so distant and full of panic.

"Sam!" Dean closed his eyes against the spirit's cold eyes and tried to scream his brother's name, it only came out a hoarse whisper. He took a deep breath and almost choked the air around him was so cold it felt like he was trying to breathe in ice. He opened his eyes and tried to inch back when he saw the cold dark eyes directly over his.

"Don't worry this won't hurt for too long." The spirit inched her hands down Dean's body and found his aching stomach. She slashed quickly across it ripping open a long tear spilling precious blood onto Dean's soiled clothes and dirt surrounding him.

"Sam!" This time Dean was able to get his voice to cooperate and it echoed into the empty night as the spirit disappeared.

"Dean!" Sam could feel his leg muscles screaming for oxygen as he pushed them on. He pushed Dean's speed dial again knowing that his brother wouldn't answer. He had been calling for the last five minutes in a row and each time got his brother's voice mail. It was the shrill ring that echoed through the night announcing that he was close to his brother's position. He let the ringing lead him to where he knew his brother should be.

"Hey this is Dean."

Sam clicked his phone shut and opened it immediately and once again pushed his brother's speed dial. "Dean!"

"Sam!"

Sam stopped his brother sounded pretty close. He listened to the shrill ring about twenty feet to his right and he ran until he reached the open grave and his brother's burning supplies.

"Dean! Where are you?"

"Down here!" Dean's voice echoed up from the open hole and Sam stepped cautiously up to it. Dean was struggling to his knees holding a hand to his abdomen while he looked to the top of the open grave.

"Dean you ok?" Sam couldn't help but worry as his brother struggled slowly into an upright position. Sam eased himself down so that he was standing next to his brother. "Did you hurt your stomach again?"

"No the bitch Mandy did!" Dean spat bitterly and looking at his now blood covered hand. "We should get back to the motel."

"Ok." Sam said watching as Dean tried to pull himself out of the hole. "Do you need help Dean?"

"No!"

Sam waited until Dean had clawed his way out of the hole before following him. "I'll come back and finish off Mandy after we get you cleaned up."

"Whatever I'm fine." Dean said picking up his tools only to have them snatched away by Sam.

"Get your cell and get to the impala dumb ass. Keep your wound covered as best you can the less blood you loose the better."

Dean glared at him but didn't say anything as he pocketed his cell phone and made his way slowly back to the impala. He settled into the passenger seat and let his head rest against the window.

Sam threw the shovel and burning supplies into the trunk before pulling out their first aid kit. He opened the passenger door and shoved Dean's limp form against the back of the seat so he could clean Dean's wound up as much as possible.

Dean didn't protest as Sam lifted his t-shirt and began to mop away the fresh blood. "It doesn't look too deep or too long. That's a good thing you won't even need stitches."

"Well that's a relief as much as I love your girly stitch work it hurts like hell when you're done." Dean smiled and let out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes.

"Shut up smarty." Sam said handing Dean a small washcloth. "Hold this to your wound." Dean complied and Sam took the first aid kit back to the trunk. He hurried around to the driver's side of the impala and climbed in. He started the impala with a roar and tore off to the motel.

"Ouch! Easy there Sasquatch." Dean grumbled as Sam applied pressure to Dean's stomach.

"Sorry I have to stop the bleeding Dean." Sam said keeping his pressure steady.

"Well you're sure no Florence Nightingale that's for sure." Dean said smiling lightly.

"Dean what happened?"

"Nothing just caught off guard by the spirit she was sitting on a tombstone nearby." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mandy's spirit?" Sam said looking up at Dean and raising his eyebrows.

"I'd assume so she was pretty pissed off that I was digging up her grave." Dean said pushing Sam off of him tired of his brother hovering over him. 

"Dean!" Sam said angrily and making his way back to Dean but Dean stopped him by standing up.

"Don't treat me like a little kid Sam I can clean up a scratch by myself!" Dean shot back. "I'm so sick of you hovering over me like I'm two. I mean you're following me into the bathroom for crying out loud. What can't a guy even pee in peace? I hate to break it to you but I've been able to do that by myself before you were born! Stop playing the mother hen already!"

"I'm just trying to help you Dean." Sam said his anger boiling over and feeling as if his whole head was going to explode from the pressure of it all.

"I don't need your help! I don't need a babysitter and I sure as hell don't need you to protect me! So why don't you just back off!" Dean regretted these words as soon as they came out when he saw Sam's face crumple.

"Sorry didn't know I was such a big pain in your ass. Although this is what I've put up with all my life! You're right you don't need my help!" Sam grabbed his jacket off the bed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked watching as Sam stormed to the door.

"For a walk! I'll be back later." He turned to look at Dean his blood boiling in anger. "Maybe, if I feel like it!" He left slamming the door behind him not bothering to care about the stunned look on his brother's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Chapter six will be up tonight after I get home from work. Enjoy!

Disclaimer—Wish I did but don't own them.

Chapter 5

Dean was frozen in place. Sam had just walked out on him! Old memories resurfaced faster than he could blink.

_"Dean I need to talk to you." Sam walked slowly into Dean's room and Dean looked up from the current piece of research he was studying for their next hunt._

"Sam I'm glad your home. Dad found us a new gig we are heading out to Orlando tomorrow. Apparently there is a swamp monster that needs to be…" Dean paused when he saw a piece of paper held in Sam's hand and his brother looking absolutely ecstatic. "What's that Sammy?"

"Its Sam." Sam said shooting a death glare at his brother. His smile quickly over powered his features once again. "I got a letter from Stanford. I've been offered a full ride!"

"What?" Dean rose from the chair and faced his brother. He could feel the panic of loosing his brother flooding through his veins like ice-cold water. "You're not going to take it are you?"

Sam felt like he had just been slapped across the face. "Of course I'm going to take it Dean. This is what I was hoping for! The chance to get out of here to live a normal life!"

"Sam what is Dad going to say?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Dean. I don't know. I do know I need you to be there with me. I need the support." Sam said giving his brother a hopeful look.

"Sam I can't support you on this. We could really use your help here." Dean said not meeting Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Dean, please! I need this chance I'm begging you." Sam's soft brown eyes bore into his brother's soft hazel.

"Ok Sam. I'll be there for you." Dean said unable to resist his baby brother. He had never been able to deny his baby brother anything.

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled his brightest smile.

"Well let's go talk to him. No time is better than the present." Dean said making his way down the stairs.

"You're not going Sam!" John yelled at his son his face turning a dark shade of red.

"You can't control me anymore I want to go to college I'm eighteen!" Sam screamed back propelling himself to his fullest height.

Dean watched from the corner of the kitchen his arms crossed over his chest his eyes darting from Sam to his Dad.

"Your brother and I need you here! How the hell are you going to be any use to us if you're in college!" John thundered to his youngest son.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine!" Sam yelled back. "I'm going to go I worked hard for this full ride. I've already called to accept it. I'm leaving at the end of the week."

"Why don't you just leave now! If you're going to leave you might as well stay gone. Don't bother coming back because we won't be here!" John stormed out of the house slamming the door so hard behind him both brothers were surprised that the wood didn't crack.

"Fine! I will!" Sam said running up the stairs to his room slamming his own door behind him.

Dean watched John get into his truck and zoom away down the street. He heard Sam shuffling around upstairs slamming drawers and stomping around so much it made it sound as if the ceiling would cave in.

Dean sighed he knew this was what was going to happen the minute Sam told him about the acceptance letter. He made his way upstairs to his brother's room and knocked softly on the door. "Sammy?"

"Its not locked." Sam said haughtily.

Dean cracked open the door and popped his head inside. "Sammy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dean! Why wouldn't I be? I should have known better than to think Dad would have been happy for me. The man is so damn stubborn I mean heaven forbid I do something that means something to me. That could actually provide a future for myself." Sam said throwing a handful of clothes into his duffel. He paused ransacking his room and looked up at his obviously uncomfortable brother.

Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot testing his words carefully weighing the pros and cons of each one. "Sam, he's not the only one who's stubborn. I understand that you want to live a normal life but we aren't normal Sam."

"Dean." Sam turned away from his brother and began shoving more items into his bag. "I want a normal life. I'm not going to find it here." He zipped up his bag and face his brother once more shouldering his duffel. "I've already called a cab so I don't need a ride. Thanks for everything Dean."

"Ok." Dean paused biting his lip and looked at the floor. "Are you going to come back Sammy?"

"Dad doesn't want me to." Sam said softly.

"I want you to Sam." Dean said looking into his brother's unblinking eyes.

"Maybe, someday…if I feel like it." Sam said he stared at Dean awkwardly wishing that he could ask Dean to come with him but he knew Dean would never leave their Dad…or the job.

A sharp honking sounded right outside the house. Making Sam and Dean both turn in a startled surprise.

"I guess that's my ride. See you Dean." Sam pulled Dean into a tight hug before his brother could shrug him away. "I'll keep in contact I promise."

Dean patted Sam's back softly before pushing his little brother off. "Take care of yourself Sammy."

Sam nodded and walked downstairs closing the front door softly behind him and into the waiting cab. Dean watched from the window as the yellow cab swallowed his baby brother and took off down the street turning around the corner making his brother disappear.

Dean walked back to his bed to finish cleaning up his stomach and shake the memories from his mind. He wiped the drying blood away from his wound and managed to get the oozing blood to stop before covering it with an adhesive bandage and lay back on the bed. He crawled underneath the comforter and snuggled beneath the sheets. He knew Sam would be back after he cooled off. After the exhausting events of the night he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He never noticed the small mist ease its way into the room, or the sudden drop in temperature.

"I've come to play with you!" The spirit whispered to the sleeping Dean.

Dean didn't answer but snuggled deeper under his covers.

Sam struggled with all his might to keep his anger in check. He couldn't believe what an ass Dean was being. "It would serve him right if I never came back!" Sam muttered under his breath as he turned the corner.

He saw a park about a block ahead and decided to cool off there. He felt a slight chill in the air but just wrapped his jacket around him further. He settled down into one of the swings and let his gangly legs fold underneath of him. He swung back and forth absent-mindedly. 

He had regretted the last words he had spat in anger at Dean. Of course he would be back there was no way in hell he could ditch his brother. He leaned his head against the chain and closed his eyes.

Sam glanced at his watch and sighed. He should probably get back to the motel before Dean came out to look for him. He stood slowly and shuffled his way back to the motel.

Dean awoke to a slight chill filling the room. "Sam is that you? Turn up the heat it's freezing in here." Dean opened one eye expecting to see Sam closing the door and turn on the heat. Instead his eyes meet the cold black ones of the spirit he had seen in the cemetery earlier.

"Hello, Dean. I came to play with you." Mandy said her voice like ice.

She grabbed the sides of Dean's face and he screamed in pain as bolts of electricity coursed through his body. His body arched slightly against the currents his mind swimming as memories danced across his vision.

Blood began to flow from his nose and run down the side of his face while his mouth filled with the taste of iron. He coughed spitting blood out of his mouth and it dribbled down his chin.

"Not long now Dean. Just stop fighting." Mandy said letting a large amount of raw electricity flow from her form into Dean's body making him scream again in pain.

Dean couldn't breathe he struggled to pull air into his failing lungs as he screamed once more letting all his hard earned oxygen out in a single rush. His heart was pounding in his ears making his whole head thump painfully. He banged his head against the floor painfully as if that would help get rid of the burning throughout his entire body.

Mandy let go, her attack had lasted less than two minutes but for Dean it didn't matter anymore. He felt like he had been electrocuted for hours. The thudding of his heart had slowed to a distant soft beat and his breathing had slowed to almost non-existent.

He turned his blurring vision onto Mandy's corporal form and blinked heavily. 

"Come on Dean it's time to play." Mandy said holding out her hand.

Dean turned away from her so that his face was towards the door. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered before closing his eyes and giving into the welcome blackness of oblivion. 

Sam made his way slowly back to the motel not wanting to face his brother, to deal with his ungrateful attitude. As much as he loved his brother sometimes Dean just irritated him to the point of wanting to punch him in the face.

He couldn't believe how fast Dean seemed to anger lately. They had just been sitting there when Dean had fired up at him. Try as he might Sam couldn't block out the angry words that Dean had spat at him.

Sam rubbed his forehead and shook his head slightly trying to get rid of the memory. He had other problems at the moment. Something felt wrong, very wrong. He couldn't help but feel as if he shouldn't have left Dean alone by himself. He knew that Dean said he was sick of Sam treating him like a little kid. "He said he's fine I'm sure he's fine!" Sam muttered kicking at a can that was left on the sidewalk.

The voice persisted and as hard as he tried Sam couldn't shut the voice up. It continued to scream at him that he shouldn't have left Dean alone. 'He's fine he's only told me a million times these last few days!'

Dean's angry words once again floated to the front of his mind repeating over and over like a broken record. "Sam! Stop babysitting me! I don't need your help and I sure as hell don't need you to protect me!"

Sam bit his lip as he entered the motel parking lot, something didn't feel right. The air around him had chilled dramatically making it so that he could even see his own breath. He rubbed his arms with his hands willing them to warm. Despite what Dean had told him he couldn't hide the feeling that he should check on his big brother. Dean might say he was fine but if something happened he wouldn't be up for much of a fight. His body had been through too much over the last three weeks. There was no way he could handle a heavy assault. 

The further Sam got to the motel door he noticed the colder the air got around him. Getting the feeling that something was desperately wrong he made a mad dash to the room and shoved his key into the lock twisting it so hard and so fast he thought the key might break.

'How could I have been so stupid I should have never left him alone? Something hasn't felt right ever since we left the cemetery.' Sam threw the door open so hard that it bounced against the back wall with a heavy thud, leaving a large dent in the drywall and wallpaper.

Sam didn't even notice that he had just damaged the wall, his focus was on the unmoving form on the floor in the middle of the room. "Dean?" Sam didn't even remember moving all he knew that he was at his brother's side with panic flowing through him faster than any adrenaline rush that he'd ever had in his life.

Dean's appearance took his breath away. Dean was extremely pale, his eyes were closed tightly and a dried bloodline ran from his nose to the side of his face where it hit the carpet, which had already dried. 'How long has he been like this?' The thing that concerned Sam the most however, was the bluish tinge to his brother's lips and the graying tone of his flesh.

Sam shook Dean gently at first before shaking him harder trying to get a response from his brother. "Dean…come on…please wake up!" Sam leaned his head close to his brother's face hoping for even the smallest sound of a breath but knew he would find none.

Panicking he placed two fingers to the side of Dean's neck frantically searching for the soft thump of blood that would indicate Dean was still alive he couldn't find it.

"Dean!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the comments everyone. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 6

Dean felt himself floating through a thick fog unsure of where he was, or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being in incredible pain and then the sweet blackness had given him peace. He made his way towards the only source of light he could make out down at the end of this fog laden path.

He seemed to make his way effortlessly and the light seemed to grow larger in his view. Around him voices echoed unintelligibly, slurred together so bad that he couldn't decipher what they were trying to say. He glanced around looking for the source of the voices but found none.

The shape of someone moving towards him met his gaze as he once more turned towards the light. The shape of a woman with her hair billowing behind her as if a strong wind was blowing; although none was. She was a few feet away from Dean when he recognized her.

"Mom?"

"Hi Dean." Mary said softly and holding out her hand for Dean to take. 

"Mom!" Dean ran into Mary's open arms and wrapped himself into her warm embrace. "Mom how is this possible how can you be…" He paused a sudden awareness coming to him and the voices around him became clear.

"As long as I'm around nothing bad is going to happen to you. I don't need a baby sitter! I sure as hell don't need you to protect me! For you and Dad the things I'm willing to do or kill…it scares me sometimes."

"Am I dead?" Dean asked looking into Mary's soft blue eyes.

"For the moment yes. But it is up to you if you stay that way." Mary said gently stroking Dean's short blonde hair.

"I have a choice?" Dean asked incredulously his eyes darting back and forth across Mary's as if looking for some sign that she was kidding. 

"Dean I have been sent here to guide you through this step. You're time is not up yet, but you can choose it to be if you want to stop fighting." Mary grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it in her own. "Come on sweetie. Let me show you what I mean."

Dean nodded slowly and followed Mary into the thick fog.

"Dean! Come on snap out of it!" Sam could feel his panic rising to insane proportions. He ripped open Dean's shirt in an incredible burst of strength and tilted Dean's head back slightly to keep the airway clear. Sam felt along his brother's chest looking for just the right spot before he began the chest compressions.

"One, two, three, four, five…fifteen." Sam counted out loud to keep himself focused on the task at hand and not the dread filling his thoughts. He pinched his brother's nose shut with his thumb and forefinger and blew two strong breaths into his brother's mouth, before he began the compressions again.

"I'm not going to loose you like this! Come on, Dean! Breathe, damn it!" Sam once again blew two breaths into his brother's lifeless body and began again.

Mary led Dean out of the fog and into a large field filled with flowers, perfuming the air around them. Dean coughed and almost gagged at the over-powering smell. Even though they left the fog the voices continued to echo around them.

"I think Dad wants us to pick up where he left off…saving people…hunting things. The family business. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole. You better take care of that car or I swear I'll haunt your ass. You had one thing that Max didn't have…me!"

"Man it is like a broken record playing over and over again isn't it." Dean said trying to make light of the situation.

Mary smiled at her son's sense of humor. "I suppose it is. You remind me so much of your father sometimes. He always did have that smart aleck remark attitude. It was part of his charm I suppose. Part of the reason I married him actually."

Mary stopped in the middle of the field where a lone wooden chair sat. A large white piece of cloth resembling a sheet from a bed hung in the air supported by nothing. "Have a seat sweetie."

Dean sat in the chair looking confused at the sheet. "What are we doing here?"

"We are going to watch the best parts of your life to remind you of what you won't be able to see again if you stay here." Mary said touching the white sheet with her finger. The sheet began to blow about as if a strong wind were pushing it back and forth before it stilled.

Dean watched in awe as old memories long and forgotten danced across the screen. The first time John had tossed a football to him, when his Dad had rewarded Dean for helping Mom around the house by taking him out for ice cream. The day Mary and John told Dean that they were going to have a baby. Dean praying every night that the baby would be a boy so he could have a brother.

Fast-forward to when Mary was gone and Dean was in a small apartment, John staring blankly out the window and Dean trying to quiet a crying Sam. "Don't worry Sam I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you." Sam's crying stopped and he looked up at Dean with pure love and trust flowing from his eyes.

Fast-forward a year Sam taking his first hesitant steps into Dean's waiting arms. Sam muttering his first word… "Dean." Dean feeding his brother solid food successfully when John failed on every occasion that he tried.

Fast-forward a few years. Dean is seven and Sam is four. The two of them spending countless hours playing games and making each other laugh. Dean giving Sam a birthday present when their Father forgot. Dean decorating the small apartment with a tiny Christmas tree and a single wrapped present with his wiggly Sammy written on it with permanent black marker.

Dean thought the memories could go on forever as he watched himself training Sam on how to defend himself and stitching Sam up when he would get hurt. Eventually leading on to when they were older and had gone on hunting trips with Dad.

How the first hunt had scared Sam to death and he hadn't wanted to go on another hunt again but with Dean's persuasion he had been talked into going. Eventually the memories drifted into more recent times, how he had gotten Sam at school and although reluctant Sam had gone with him.

All the times that he and Sam had given each other hard times. Dean had to stifle a giggle behind his hands at the memory of putting itching powder in Sam's boxers. He remembered how Sam had retaliated by glue Dean's palm to his beer bottle.

The movie seemed to come to an end as the screen went blank once more before the sheet disappeared entirely. He looked to Mary expectantly. "That was it?"

"Those were the good memories of your life." Mary said gesturing that Dean should stand and follow her. He stood somewhat reluctantly and followed Mary into a small wooded area. The smell of pine and spruce hung heavily around them and Dean once again found a sheet hanging from some invisible force and a single chair.

Dean took his seat and Mary touched the screen, which came to life at once. Images of a young Dean running to his Daddy and falling on the hard cement scrapping up both his knees and elbows and not crying at all. In fact he seemed interested in the fact that blood was running down his arms and legs. John had picked him up and carried into the house where he cleaned Dean's scrapes with alcohol, making Dean howl in pain.

A four-year-old Dean being forced to stand in the corner for five minutes because he threw a temper tantrum that baby Sammy was getting all the attention. Dean carrying Sammy out of the burning house and watching the nursery window explode into flames. Dean unable to stop baby Sam from crying and desperately trying to get his Father's help. Dean whispering something so cruel to his brother that it brought tears back to his eyes to even remember it. "I wish you had never been born Sammy! Then Mommy would still be here!"

Fast forward and few years to where Dean and Sam where forced to stay at a friend's house for Christmas while John went out to get drunk. Dean arguing with Sammy and making him cry. Dean ignoring Sam completely making Sammy panic and run tearfully into John's awaiting arms. 

Fast-forward to when Dean was nine and decided to climb a tree only to have Sam follow him. Sam slipped and Dean managed to catch his little brother and get him safely secure, only to loose his own balance and tumble down to the ground. He had hit his head against something hard and fell unconscious. Sam scrambled down the tree to his brother and tried to wake him, but couldn't. Sam ran off to get John, who appeared a few minutes later and gently carried Dean to the waiting car. Dean had been unconscious for three days after the incident scaring both John and Sammy to death. After that Dean promised he wouldn't climb any more trees.

Fast-forward to when Dean had become a young teenager and all he was interested in was hunting and girls. A broken hearted Sammy asking Dean to play with him only to have Dean tell him to go play by himself. Dean being angry that he was stuck at home with Sammy when he wanted to go out with Katie from school. Dean desperately trying to find Sam after Sam ran away from home only to find his brother in the park shivering uncontrollably and with a fever of one hundred and three. During the night Sam's temperature rose and Dean took him to the hospital to find that he had pneumonia. Dean swearing he would never be mean to Sammy like that again.

Sam going to Dean and telling him about the acceptance letter to Stanford. Dean's heart breaking as he watched his baby brother disappear into the cab and drive away from him. Dean building walls around his heart so that no one could hurt him like that again.

All the recent hunts came on the screen jumbled together Sam mourning for Jessica, Sam almost being killed by Bloody Mary until Dean smashed the mirror, Sam almost being strangled to death by the poltergeist. Sam shooting Dean in the chest with rock salt, Sam and Dean being attacked by the shadow demons, Dean being electrocuted and having a heart attack, finding Dad only to loose him again.

The screen once again went dark and disappeared Dean looked at Mary. "What was that?"

"Those were your bad memories Dean. You have to make the choice now of whether you want to stay here and not have to deal with earthly trials like that again or if the good memories were powerful enough to make you want to go back." Mary said helping her son to rise and walking with him back to the foggy area.

The voices that had paused for the movies began again echoing throughout the whole area like his memories had been put on CD in a stereo system and was playing full blast.

"We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you see they aren't going to stop they're going to try again. They're going to use us to get to him! Dad's vulnerable when he's with us! Daddy the baby's crying I can't get him to stop! Sam I don't play anymore I'm too mature for that! Sam I can't support you on this we could use you here! Dad's missing I need you to help me find him! I can't do this alone…well I don't want to."

Something about the last little memory seemed to make Dean's decision for him. "I don't want to do this alone." He turned to Mary tears brimming in his eyes. "I want to go back."

"I knew you would." Mary said wrapping her arms around Dean tightly. "I'm so proud of you Sammy still needs you, Dean."

The voice memories seemed to disappear filled with Sam's voice as it echoed down the foggy tunnel from which Dean had come. "Come on Dean! Breathe, Damn it! Don't you dare die on me!" 

Dean felt hard pressure pushing up and down on his chest. Before his chest expanded twice with air and the pressure began again.

"It's time for you to go Dean." Mary said pushing Dean away from her gently into the fog. Dean felt himself being pulled backward quickly as if some invisible being was dragging him like a rag doll. The light in the fog disappeared and all Dean knew was darkness.

"Dean!" Sam's tears were flowing quickly down his face. He had been trying to get Dean to breathe for almost four minutes now with no success. He didn't want to quit he had to get his brother back he wasn't ready to say good-bye. He knew he never would be but especially not right now when he hadn't gotten the chance to tell Dean he was sorry for what his last words to his brother had been. "Please, Dean, come on breathe!"

Sam once again started the chest compressions pressing as hard as he could willing Dean's heart to beat on its own. Sam stopped and was about to blow two more breaths into Dean when his brother started to cough.

"That's it Dean! Come on now breathe in!" Sam said relief flowing through him as he sat back on his heels. Dean took a deep breath on his own and Sam felt tears of relief flowing down his cheeks and didn't even bother to wipe them away. Dean had come back…he was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here is the next chapter I will get chapter eight up later today. Thanks for the comments! They keep me going!

Disclaimer—Sam old don't own them wish I did.

Chapter 7

Dean continued to cough spitting up blood that had pooled in his throat. He turned onto his side staining the carpet crimson. Sam watched his brother's torment in anguish wishing he could do something to help him. He adjusted his position so that he was behind his brother and rubbed Dean's back gently.

Dean took in a heaving gasp his whole body trembling with the effort. Sam watched his brother's face and was shocked to see tears running down his brother's face to disappear into the carpet.

"It's ok Dean. Just breathe. I'm right here. Just breathe." Sam said soothingly and rubbing his hand around in small circles hoping that his touch would help calm his obviously very disoriented brother.

Dean's coughing fit seemed to last forever in Sam's opinion. When Dean's spasms finally died down Sam, once again, changed his positions so that he was sitting by his brother's head and lifted it gently into his lap.

Dean's eyes remained closed as he struggled to pull more oxygen into his lungs. His breathing was heavy and labored. Every once in a while his breathing would hitch in his chest and be held there for a minute before it would come out in a rush.

Sam stroked his brother's blonde hair gently and watched Dean's chest rise and fall. He placed two fingers to Dean's neck to make sure that his heart wasn't beating too fast or too slow; he also had to make sure it had a steady beat to it.

He felt himself relax as he found Dean's heart beating rhythmically underneath his fingers. The steady soft pump of blood that let him know that Dean wasn't going anywhere.

He was chilled to the core at just how close he had come to loosing his brother. If he had come back any later…he didn't even want to think about what would have happened. "Dean? Can you hear me?" Sam asked hesitantly looking into his brother's still pale face.

Dean didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge the fact that Sam had spoke.

"Dean?" Sam grabbed Dean's hand and held it in his own. "Dean if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He waited for a response but none came. "Dean, please I need you to hear me." Sam knew that Dean still wasn't out of the danger zone and he would take him to the hospital if he couldn't get a response out of his brother.

"I swear Dean, if you don't squeeze my hand I'm going to repaint the impala to a bright pink!" Sam joked hoping beyond hope that the sound of Dean's beloved impala would bring him back.

Sam felt a light squeeze. So light that if he hadn't been trying to feel it he probably wouldn't have. "Dean! You can hear me?"

Dean squeezed his hand again just as weakly as before. But he had squeezed it; Sam had felt him squeeze it. He felt like jumping up and down for joy but instead he wiped away the last of his tears and gazed down upon his brother's pale features. "Welcome back, Dean."

Black. That's all Dean could see was black. No fog. No bright light. No Mary. No Sammy. Just black. He felt stuck in a black mist and the only reason he knew he was alive was the burning inside his chest. He could hardly breathe the blood that had built up in his throat was making it hard to do anything except choke.

He felt a cough building up behind the clotting blood and let it out and was surprised to see when he did he could breathe easier. The coughing was dislodging the blood and out of his mouth where he felt it splattering onto his face. He turned onto his side so he wouldn't swallow anymore than he had to.

He couldn't seem to hear anything except for the soft steady pounding of his heart and the straining of his lungs and he forced more blood out of him and onto the carpet. He kept his eyes closed. He felt tears of pain running down his face but he didn't care. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The stinging after math of having electric shocks shot through his body and Sam's chest compressions had left him completely exhausted. He focused all his remaining energy on just taking in breath after breath.

He felt a large hand rubbing his back in small circles and voice speaking softy to him, but he didn't know what the voice was saying. He swallowed thickly taking more blood away from his clogged throat and breathed deeply. The blackness was starting to fade and his thoughts were beginning to clear. Then he felt someone move his head onto their lap and stroke his hair softly. 'Mom?'

Someone lifted his hand gently into their own and Sam's voice broke through the black mist clogging his mind. "Dean can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Dean wanted to squeeze his brother's hand but didn't have the energy. He felt the blackness closing over him again. The promise of peace that it brought with it was welcoming. He wanted the peace he was just so tired.

"I swear Dean, if you don't squeeze my hand I'm going to repaint the impala to a bright pink." Sam's voice once again rang through the black threatening to engulf Dean.

'He would do it to.' Dean thought in horror and found the strength to weakly squeeze Sam's hand. Hoping beyond hope that Sam felt it because he sure as hell would kick his ass if Sam painted the impala pink.

"Dean! You can hear me?" Relief was evident in the younger brother's voice and Dean wanted to smile but just squeezed his brother's hand again. 'Yes Sammy, I can hear you.'

"Welcome back, Dean." Sam whispered softly and Dean felt his brother stroke his hair again.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for all the wonderful comments everyone! I really appreciate all the feedback. So here is chapter eight and I will try to get chapter nine up before I head off to bed. Thanks again so much.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them. Man that gets annoying having to write that same sad sentence over and over again. LOL.

Chapter 8

Sam sat on one of the hard chairs that the motel provided, his feet propped up on the end of Dean's bed. He watched his brother with a steady eye, not at all tired considering it was almost five in the morning now.

He had sat on the floor next to Dean for almost an hour before Dean had opened his glassy hazel eyes and looked up at him. Dean was still too weak to talk so he communicated through his soft hand squeezes…once for yes, two for no. Sam had asked him if he could move Dean onto the bed and Dean had told him yes.

Sam had lifted Dean as gently as he could onto the motel bed and made Dean's body as comfortable as possible. Dean's eyes had locked onto his for a brief moment that was all the thanks that Sam needed or even wanted. He watched Dean drift off into a peaceful sleep before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Dean keeping a constant vigil with his brother for any signs of complications.

To Sam's relief there didn't seem to be any. Dean looked a little worse for wear but his pulse and breathing were keeping a steady rhythm. Sam rubbed his hands through his shaggy brown hair and rubbed his head thoughtfully. He knew they still had to waste this ghost otherwise she could keep killing people, or worse come back to finish off Dean. Sam knew Dean wouldn't survive another attack in his very weak condition and that if the ghost got to him again, no matter how hard he tried, Sam wouldn't be able to bring his brother back.

He had been lucky this time and he knew it. The picture of Dean lying on the floor unmoving, not breathing and his skin turning gray was stuck in Sam's memory. The thought of how it had taken him so long to get Dean's heart going again. How much blood Dean had coughed up and onto the carpet.

Sam shook his head willing the memories to the back of his mind. His brother was alive, weak but alive. Dean was strong and if he had the will to live Sam knew no force in heaven or hell would stop him. 

Dean moaned softly in his sleep and turned his head away from Sam. It was the first movement he had made since Sam had laid him on the bed. Sam felt himself going weak himself with relief. Dean's energy was returning slowly to his broken body.

Sam blinked heavily a couple times. He was stiff from sitting in the chair so long and the past few events that had taken place were finally starting to take their affect and make Sam realize how tired he really was. He glanced at the bedside alarm clock. 5:45am. It had been almost an hour since he had last checked.

Sam stood up from his post and stretched out his stiff limbs. He pushed the chair back to the table and laid down on his own bed figuring that an hour or so of sleep would make him feel more refreshed. He had a ghost to burn today and it wouldn't do him any good if he was too worn out to lift a shovel.

Dean's eyelids were nailed shut, hard as he tried he couldn't seem to lift them. He wasn't too sure about what had happened last night all he knew was that he was somehow back in his bed and his whole body felt like it had been shoved into a giant oven turned all the way to the highest heat. 

"Dean? You awake?" Sammy's voice was close but soft…almost hesitant to ask.

"Dean struggled once more and succeeded in opening one of his eyelids half way. His vision was blurry and his throat extremely dry. "Yeah." Dean's voice cracked with the effort to use it, making it sound hoarse and scratchy.

Sam disappeared from Dean's vision but Dean heard his brother turning on the sink in the bathroom and a minute later Sam was back holding up a Styrofoam cup filled with cold water. 

"Here have a drink." Sam said gently folding Dean into a sitting position. He watched as Dean took the cup from him in his shaky hands and tried to lift the cup to his mouth but his stiff arms didn't seem to want to go up that far. Sam gently took the cup away from his brother before he dropped it and pushed it to Dean's lips so Dean could take a sip.

Dean almost choked on the first swallow but managed to make it pass through his closing throat before hesitantly taking another sip. Dean did choke on that one and ended up spitting water and more blood onto the comforter. Sam placed the cup down on the nightstand and looked to his brother with concern. 

Dean waited until the coughing attack stopped before looking at his brother again. His throat felt much clearer now, but extremely sore. "More." He gestured to the cup and Sam once again held it to Dean's lips.

This time Dean drained half the cup without struggling to get it down once. Feeling a little more refreshed now that his throat wasn't so dry Dean let his body weight lean fully onto his brother. Sam gently adjusted his brother into a comfortable position on the bed leaving the cup of water on the nightstand just in case Dean wanted any more.

"I'm going to go grab a shower and then some coffee from the gas station down the street ok Dean?" Sam said pulling out his duffel and grabbing some clean clothes.

Dean nodded but didn't say anything. He let his eyes close once again letting his exhaustion drag him back into the dark.

Sam felt so refreshed after his shower and morning coffee. Dean had fallen asleep again and Sam was clicking on the computer looking for more information about Mandy. He looked up every five minutes or so to check on Dean. He had woken Dean up twice more to get some more water into him but Dean had gone to sleep immediately afterwards.

Sam wasn't too worried about Dean anymore; Dean had woken easily both times that Sam had tried to wake him. His pulse had remained at a steady rhythm and Sam knew they were out of the danger zone. So he decided to look up more information on Mandy. He wasn't going back to the cemetery until Dean was awake and night had fallen.

A small article caught Sam's attention and he scanned it quickly.

Serial Killer Found and Arrested

Jake Thompson was found and arrested today after a long search for the killer of the mysterious deaths of Mandy Wilkes, Amy Michaels, Tim Pierce, Sonny Lake, and  
Horace Johnson. Jake was found attacking thirteen-year-old Emily Mills inside her home. Neighbors heard the young girl screaming bloody murder and tried to call but got no answer so they called the police. Police arrived ten minutes later and found Jake Thompson over an unconscious Emily Mills sending electric shocks into her body. Police arrested Jake and he confessed to the murders of Mandy Wilkes and Tim Pierce but not Sonny Lake, Amy Michaels or Horace Johnson. Jake's trial will be held in two weeks. Emily Mills is still in the hospital in critical condition.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped and turned to see his brother looking at him from the bed. "Dean. Hey how are you feeling?" Sam said standing up and sitting on the edge of his brother's bed and looking into Dean's eyes. They weren't as glassy as they were before but he could see they were still glazed with pain.

"Glad to see you felt like coming back." Dean said smiling at his baby brother.

"Dean. I'm so sorry I didn't. I wish I hadn't…" Sam feeling the anguish building up inside of him as he recalled what he had yelled to his brother in anger. If those had been his last words that his brother ever heard from him.

"Sammy, don't!" Dean said firmly stopping Sammy from trying to finish his apology. "I was being an ass I don't blame you for walking out."

"Yeah but that doesn't excuse what I said." Sam whispered not even looking at Dean. "Dean if you…if I hadn't come back when I did."

"Sammy don't! Please, don't do this." Dean whispered his eyes filling up with tears and Sam's own tears fell down his cheeks.

"Dean. I almost lost you and the last thing I said to you was I'll be back if I feel like it." Sam couldn't stop the tears flowing freely from his eyes but wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Dean, you're all I have left."

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy. I promise." Dean said giving Sam a small smile and lifting Sam's chin so that Sam was looking into his eyes. "You hear me? Your stuck with me."

"Really?" Sam said smiling back. "I thought I finally got rid of you jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said and yawning a little. "So what were you looking for?"

"More information on Mandy." Sam said rising from the bed and grabbing Dean's cup to refill it.

"You find anything?" Dean said struggling to try and get into a sitting position.

"Yeah actually I did." Sam yelled over the running water from the sink. "Apparently her murderer was caught last night trying to kill someone else he was arrested and his trials in two weeks." Sam shut off the water and walked back into the room seeing Dean struggling to lift himself into a sitting position.

"You want to sit up Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly watching Dean's arms buckle and he fell flat against his back again.

"Yeah come over here and help my Sasquatch." Dean said struggling to push himself up on his arms again.

Sam placed Dean's water on the nightstand and pulled Dean into a sitting position and putting all the pillows behind Dean's back to support his brother. Dean leaned heavily against them and closed his eyes. "So this Mandy bitch did you salt and burn her bones?"

"No I was going to go tonight. You going to be ok here by yourself if I go?" Sam asked handing Dean the cup of water.

Dean nodded slowly and sipped the water slowly. "Yeah I'll be fine Sam. What time you planning on heading out?"

"Probably around six it is almost 5:30 now so by the time I get out to the cemetery it should be dark." Sam said rising from Dean's bed and sitting back at the table and clicking something before turning it off. "I'll stop and get some dinner on the way back you want anything?"

"Why don't you call me when you're on your way back. Right now nothing sounds good." Dean said watching Sam walk around the room picking up his boots and jacket before settling on his own bed.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What happened last night?" Sam asked not looking at Dean but focusing his attention on pulling his boots onto his feet.

"I don't really know. I was asleep and woke up because the room was cold I thought it was you. The next thing I knew some ghost had her claws into me and I felt like I was on fire." Dean said not wanting to go into the details of the horrifying experience.

"You sure you're going to be ok?" Sam said standing up and pulling on his jacket.

"Sam yes I'll be fine. Now go burn the bitch so we can get the hell out of this place." Dean said smiling cockily at his brother. "The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can hit some nice bar with a couple of hot chicks each. What do you say?" He raised his eyebrows a few times.

"You're sick you know that. But I'm glad your feeling better." Sam said rolling his eyes and grabbing the impala keys from the table. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Try to rest up Dean."

"Yeah, yeah I know the routine." Dean said leaning heavily against his pillows. "If I'm a good boy are you going to bring me back a candy bar?"

"I'll do better than that I'll bring you some peanut M&M's." Sam teased.

"I'll be good." Dean smiled his most innocent smile.

"All right. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." Sam said and left the motel making sure the salt ring around the door he had placed earlier was still intact. He locked the door behind him, got into the impala and pulled away into night.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the comments, I know that this next chapter is short and doesn't have a very nice ending to it but I will post chapter ten in the morning. Thanks for all the support and any comments made. They mean a lot and do keep me going! I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer—Same old don't own them, wish I did though.

Chapter 9

Sam lifted another loaded shovels worth of dirt to the side of the grave and wiped his sweaty brow. He had been at this for an hour now and could tell that he was almost to Mandy's coffin. Sam leaned heavily on the shovel to rest for a minute, trying to catch his breath.

He rested only for a minute however, he knew he need to hurry up and finish this before Dean started to worry. He shoved his shovel deep into the dirt again and heard a loud thump as his shovel hit something solid. Sam threw his shovel to the side and brushed the remaining dirt off the coffin. He picked his shovel back up and pushed it has hard as he could against the coffin. He felt satisfied when he heard a sharp crack and the wood split.

Sam cracked the coffin as wide as he could exposing most of the skeleton before climbing out of the freshly dug grave. He scrambled around getting the salt and lighter fluid so he could finish off Mandy's remains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sam jumped dropping his salt container, spilling salt all over the ground in front of him. "Shit!" He turned to see the spirit of a young girl sitting on a tombstone. She looked at him sadly with cold blue eyes.

"It won't do any good you know." The girl said softly watching Sam bend down and pick up the salt canister.

"Don't talk to me bitch. You almost killed my brother and now you're trying to help me." Sam spat and threw salt onto the corpse below him.

"I'm just saying all it is going to do is piss Amy off even more." The spirit whispered softly.

"Amy?" Sam stopped and turned back to the spirit. "Amy Michaels?"

The spirit nodded looking around her as if trying to locate someone. "She's so angry. She can't forgive the man that killed her, how the police never caught him so she is killing other people hoping they will stay with her. She doesn't want to be alone."

"So if Amy is going around killing people who are you?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"I'm Mandy." The spirit turned her head as a soft wind started to blow. "Oh no! She's back!" Mandy disappeared into the night.

Sam felt panic rising within him. This wasn't making a lot of sense. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed Dean's speed dial.

"Hey Sammy, done already? Well that's good I've been a good boy and want my candy."

"Dean listen I need you to tell me something really important. The spirit that attacked you what did she look like?"

"What? Why?" Dean sounded confused.

"Dean just answer the damn question!" Sam said feeling anxiety rising through him as he felt the air around him chill.

"She had short black hair and black eyes. She was really pale but had an almost bluish tinge to her skin. Sammy what's going on?" Dean said and Sam could almost see Dean's face lacing with concern.

"Dean! We have it all wrong! Mandy's not killing anyone!" Sam shouted into the phone above the rushing sound as the wind picked up.

"What! What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean shouted back.

Sam didn't answer.

"Sam! Sam! Answer me! Damn it! Sammy!" Dean's voice echoed into the cold night, in the empty cemetery.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay in updates I was having computer problems. So here is chapter ten and I will post chapter 11 right now as well to make up for lack of updates. Thanks for the comments everyone!

Disclaimer—Same old don't own them but wish I did.

Chapter 10

"Sam!" Dean screamed into the phone sitting up right. His whole body screamed in protest but at the moment he could care less.

Sam didn't answer but a cold and familiar voice floated into the phone chilling Dean's blood.

"Hello Dean, do you want to come play with us? The first part of the game is hide-and-seek." A soft giggle followed.

"I swear if you hurt my brother you will burn bitch! You hear me! Leave him alone!" Dean yelled jumping from the bed to the floor and almost loosing his balance as the room spun around him.

"Too late. The game has already started!" Another giggle followed and the line went dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped his own phone shut and used the wall for support as he made his way to where his boots and jacket were. He quickly pulled them both on and automatically reached into his pocket for the keys to the impala. Coming up empty handed he remembered. Sam took the impala.

"Shit!" Dean said grabbing the phone book from the table and flipping it to transportation and quickly calling the cab station. "Yeah I need a cab sent to the motel 6 in Austin. I'm in a rush so I'll pay double if you hurry."

"Your cab will be there in five minutes. Where did you want it to pick you up sir?"

"Room eight." Dean said looking at his watch and running a nervous hand over his face.

"Ok your cab will be there shortly. Thank you."

Dean clicked his phone shut again and shoved it into his pocket. His head was spinning from all the moving around and his aching joints protested his every move. He decided to rest until the cab came to get him. Dean sat at the table and drummed his fingers against it nervously, his heart racing in his throat making it hard to swallow.

'Ok I need to relax. I'm not going to do Sam any good if I'm too worked up and over do it.' Dean thought to himself trying to calm himself down. He couldn't think of anything and the panic rising within him was overpowering any sense of reason he had within him. A sudden memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"It calms me down." Dean said calmly and focused his attention back on the song ignoring that they were flying in the air, on a plane that was supposed to crash.

Dean quickly thought about the last Metallica song he had listened to and started humming 'Turn the Page'.

After what seemed an eternity to Dean a sharp honk right outside the door signaled that the cab had arrived to pick him up. Dean grabbed his motel key, walked as fast as his swaying body and blurring vision would allow and exited the room. He locked it behind him and tried to look steady as he made his way to the cab.

The gruff man behind the wheel seemed to be sizing him up, for what reason Dean didn't know and at the moment really didn't care. He let himself into the back and pulled out sixty dollars from his wallet.

"Where to?" A voice to match the face floated to the back of the car.

"The cemetery." Dean said trying to sound as if he were going someplace as normal as the park.

"The cemetery? You got it. Kind of late to be going there by yourself though isn't it?"

Dean clenched his jaw unsure of how much he really wanted to tell this guy. If he told him that a spirit had taken his younger brother, this guy would probably think he was nuts and question Dean until he came up with something that would seem a little more believable costing him precious minutes.

"I'm…I'm meeting someone there." Dean finally managed to get out hoping this guy bought it.

"No chick around here would be caught dead in a cemetery this late…pardon the expression." The man drawled as he tore out of the parking lot.

"Uh, no not a girl. He's a friend." Dean said and stared out the window determinedly hoping that this guy would take the hint and leave him alone. He could feel the man's eyes watching him from the review mirror and shifted uneasily. Something about this guy just didn't feel right to him.

After the longest fifteen minute drive of his life the cab came to a stop in front of the cemetery gates. Dean quickly jumped out of the cab and turned back to the driver the bills still clutched in his closed fists. "Thanks." He made to give the driver the bills but jumped back when the man grabbed his wrist tightly in his large hand holding him securely.

"I have something for you." The man pulled a piece of paper from his glove box and shoved it into Dean's hand while accepting the bills. "Have fun with your "friend" tonight." The man winked at him and drove away.

Dean felt his jaw drop in shock. The man thought he had gone out there to…no way. Dean opened up the paper that the cab driver had shoved into his hand and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Apparently that is what the man had been thinking; he had given Dean his cell phone number with a message to call him.

Dean crumpled the paper into a small ball and tossed it over his shoulder into the tall grass. "Demons I get…people are crazy." He paused as an after thought and shuddered about what that guy must have been thinking about while looking at him in the mirror. "Crazy and gross!"

Dean picked up to a jog trying to focus on the ground so he wouldn't get so dizzy back to Mandy's grave. He knew that was where Sam had gone and with any luck he would find some clue as to where his brother was. 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok so here is chapter eleven. Once again I'm sorry about the lack of updates and making everyone hang for so long. Thanks once more for all the support.

Disclaimer—Don't own them at all.

Chapter 11

Dean's breath was hitching in his chest and he grabbed at his ribcage, hoping that it would somehow help release the pressure. He had a sharp stitch in his side and his abdomen was throbbing with every heartbeat. Still he pushed on, not wanting to think what would happen to Sam if he gave up now.

He saw the familiar gravesite just up ahead and quickened his pace. He reached the open grave and looked inside. The coffin was open exposing the skeleton, scattered grains of salt littered the grass and as he turned the beam from his flashlight he could tell that Sam had sprinkled salt onto the skeleton below.

Sam's lighter fluid and matches hadn't been touched. Dean searched the surrounding area and found a trail of flattened grass. Dean scanned the trail with narrowed eyes and realized that something heavy had been dragged over the ground. "Sammy."

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A soft voice behind Dean made him start. He turned quickly and pulled his .45 loaded with rock salt from his back.

He pointed the gun at the spirit who was wandering around the open grave. She didn't look at Dean but looked sadly at the exposed skeleton below.

"What?"

"I said I wouldn't go that way if I were you." The girl stopped her pacing and looked up at Dean with her soft blue eyes.

Dean was startled this girl seemed to want to help him. Trusting his instincts he lowered the gun slightly but kept his finger on the trigger just in case. "Why not?"

"Well its up to you but I wouldn't want to walk into a trap set up by Amy. Especially since the guy she took isn't over there." She walked slowly to Dean until she was only a couple inches away from his face.

Dean took in her startling appearance; despite the fact that she was dead she took his breath away. Her long brown hair bounced gently against her back just touching her waist, her pale skin made her blue eyes stand out brightly. The sincere look in her eyes made Dean trust her.

"Where is he then? Do you know where she took my brother?" Dean said surprised that he could talk at all considering that his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton balls.

"I do." The girl seemed to hesitate before continuing. "He was hurt pretty bad when she dragged him off."

"The bitch hurt him?!" Dean yelled feeling himself stiffening up at the news. "Son of a bitch. Where did she take him?"

"Follow me. I can take you there. But once you're there I have to leave. Amy has already tried to take me once. I had a hard time trying to escape. I'm not going to be able to escape a second time." Mandy said and looking at Dean carefully.

"I understand. Anything you can do to help I would appreciate." Dean said gesturing for Mandy to lead the way.

Mandy nodded and led Dean away from the gravesite and into the dark.

Consciousness came slowly to Sam, he wasn't quite sure what had happened. One minute he had been telling Dean that Mandy wasn't killing people and the next…incredible pain. It made him feel as if his whole body had been on fire until he finally gave into the blackness that had promised relief.

Sam lifted his head slowly and couldn't believe what a struggle it was. It felt like trying to hold a two-ton weight on a plastic straw. Sam's neck rolled limply and his head fell to his shoulder.

Sam tried to lift his hand to rub his sore face but found it too heavy to lift. His arm felt like it was made of lead. Sam opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings with unfocused eyes. As far as he could tell he seemed to be in an old house that was in bad need of a dusting.

A long clear path showed him where he had more than likely been dragged along the floor. Sam's breath was coming hitched gasps and he struggled to pull in every breath. He strained his ears to hear anything except for the struggling gasps and faint beating of his heart.

Somewhere off in the distance he heard what sounded like a child giggling. He shook his head softly trying to lift some of the haze from his brain. The giggling seemed to be coming closer and Sam looked up to see a spirit walking slowly towards him.

Her black eyes stared at him empty just as dead as she was. Her short black hair stayed glued to her head perfectly and her skin seemed to glow slightly as if someone was holding a blue light over her. "Glad to see you finally decided to join the party, Sam."

Sam tried to move his unresponsive body back but found himself frozen in place. He involuntarily shuddered as the ghost brushed his skin with her finger sending a tingle through his body.

"Don't worry Sam your brother is on his way and will soon join us in our game. This is only the first part you know." Amy said smiling and grabbing the sides of Sam's face in the palms of her hands sending electric shocks through Sam's body.

Sam screamed out in pain as the bolts coursed through him like lightening rods, making him feel as if he were boiling from the inside out. The attack lasted for several seconds making Sam winded and exhausted. He looked to Amy with blurred vision and panted as black started to creep into the corners of his vision.

A door some distance away creaked open but Sam barely acknowledged it. The black was spreading so fast across his vision that he couldn't register anything else. The last thing he took in before he let the blackness bring him peace was the cold voice whisper into his ear.

"Part two hang man." 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the comments everyone I really appreciate them. I'm going to go ahead and post chapter thirteen right after this. I don't know when I will post the next one after that though. I haven't felt very well for the last couple days so I will see what happens. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them

Chapter 12

Mandy led Dean down a dirt path and stopped about a hundred yards from what Dean had to assume was the oldest house in town. The smell of decaying wood hung heavily in the air and became heavier the closer they came to it.

"You're brother's in there." Mandy said pointing to the house and looking at Dean. Her face contorted into a grimace and she looked to the house. "You have to hurry…Amy's hurting him again."

"What!" Dean yelled and made a dash for the house.

"Dean, wait!" Mandy yelled after him but didn't make a move any closer to the house.

Dean stopped to look at her. "I'm not going to let that bitch hurt my brother!" He could feel his blood boiling in anger and his face turning red with the thought about what Amy was doing to Sam.

"Dean be careful. Things are not always as they appear." Mandy said and started to shimmer into the dark. "Don't always trust your eyes but trust your hunter instincts and listen to your heart." Mandy's form disappeared into the dark leaving nothing behind but a hazy mist.

Dean didn't even bother to ponder this thought, he had to get to Sam. He had to kill this son of a bitch that had dared to hurt his brother. He would watch her burn, and he would enjoy it.

Dean reached the front porch and tested his weight on the decaying wood. It groaned heavily and he heard a soft crack so he tested his weight on another part of the stair and was relieved when it held. Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to fall through the wood Dean knew he would have to take his time crossing the porch to get to the front door.

He tested his weight carefully with each step, shifting his weight from toe to ball as he moved. He was halfway to the door when he heard a sound that made him freeze on the spot.

Sam's screams echoed through a broken window, sounding far off in the distance but Dean could tell that something was hurting his little brother. Panic took hold of him and he made a mad dash for the door ignoring the cracking of the wood as he moved. He was almost to the door when the spot where he decided to place his weight decided it couldn't hold him; it splintered. Before Dean had the chance to react the wood gave way and broke, taking part of him with it.

Dean bit his lip as the splintered wood scraped his leg, pushing his jeans up around his knee. Dean could feel the sharp pinpricks as pieces of wood stayed stuck in his flesh. Dean's ankle twisted painfully and he heard a soft pop. Dean managed to drag himself back out of the small hole wincing as more splintered pieces of wood grabbed at his flesh.

Dean's ankle throbbed and he turned it gently testing it. It hurt like hell but it moved. Not broken but probably a really bad sprain. Dean struggled into a standing position supporting all his weight on his good leg.

Sam's scream once again filled the air chilling Dean's blood so much he thought it might freeze. Dean made his way slowly to the door dragging his bad ankle behind him. The door swung open easily letting out a loud creak as he pushed on it forcing it all the way open.

The floor was covered in a fine layer of dust with only a single path that was clear, more than likely where Sam's body had been dragged over it. Dean followed the path his ears on alert for any source of sound but not hearing any, the unnatural quiet of the house put Dean on edge. Something wasn't right here.

Floorboards creaked and groaned under his weight but held. Dean let out a breath of relief he had already gone through a hole once tonight, he wasn't in a hurry to do it again. Dean pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and flipped it on moving it all around as he made his way through the house.

The path led him to a back room at the far end of the house, but Sam wasn't there. Dean hobbled to a large clear spot on the floor and squatted next to it hoping for some sign of his brother. A small puddle of something sticky and red made Dean's stomach do flips and he swallowed heavily against the bile rising in his throat. Blood. Sam's blood.

"Ah, game one is almost over I see." A voice echoed through the house making Dean quickly stand from his crouched position. He spun so quickly that he thought he might full over as he looked around for some sign of Amy or his brother.

"Where's my brother bitch!" Dean shouted his voice full of venom.

"My, my such language." The voice spoke coolly, almost lazily.

"I said where the hell is my brother!" Dean repeated again his voice rising in anger and panic now.

"I can't tell you. It would ruin the game, Dean." The voice taunted and giggled. "I will give you a hint though. He's not up here anymore." A small door in the far corner of the room swung open and Dean made his way slowly and painfully to it.

A narrow stone staircase spiraled down and twisted so that Dean couldn't see the bottom. He made a cautious step to the first step and winced audibly when his sore ankle followed behind with a soft thud. It was going to take him ages to get down these stairs.

"This is boring. I want to play." A voice so close behind him made him freeze halfway down and he felt a sharp shove. With nothing but the wall to hold onto Dean felt himself loosing his balance and tumbled down the stairs hitting each one with a hard thump. Several cracks were heard as he hit the side of his chest against one stair and he felt an incredible pain coursing throughout his ribs.

He hit the concrete floor with a thud and a groan. He was finding it hard to breathe. He gasped at the pain flowing in his chest and knew he had at least cracked, if not broken some ribs. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes but he pushed them back. Sammy was in trouble and he would be damned if he gave into unconsciousness while Sam's life was at stake. 

Dean forced himself to his knees and rested for a minute his heart pounding painfully and his breath once again hitching in his chest. Thoughts of where Sam could be in this damn house and what the bitch had done to him gave him the strength to rise to his feet once more. He held one hand to his chest hoping to quell some of the pain there. He inched his way forward through the dark and turned into a small hallway and saw some sort of light from underneath a closed door all the way at the end.

Dean took as deep a breath as he could and inched his way down there. He heard a soft giggling from behind him but decided to ignore it. He reached the door after what seemed to be the longest damn hallway he had ever seen in his life. He pushed on the door gently and it swung open easily.

The bright light made him blink heavily for a minute so that his eyes could adjust to its change after being in the dark for so long. When he was able to see again, he felt his feet glued to the floor in horror and he thought for sure he would die of a heart attack right there on the spot. "Sammy!"

Sam's body was standing behind what seemed to be a glass prison. His head was drooping on his chest and his eyes shut. Blood was dripping from Sam's nose and mouth staining his clothes the same color. A loose rope was hanging around Sam's neck and his hands were tied behind his back. He was standing on some kind of a board that had a hinge on it that could easily fall and drop Sam down…making the rope around his neck strangle him.

"Sam!" Dean ignored all the pain in his body as a fresh rush of adrenaline surged through his veins. He ran to the glass prison and banged on the glass trying desperately to break it. He couldn't and his brother wasn't waking up. Dean looked around for something that would help him smash the glass but there was nothing. Besides the glass prison and Dean the room was empty.

"Let the game begin." Amy's voice echoed through the room and the door behind Dean swung shut with a bang.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok this is all I'm going to be able to post for a while. I just have not been feeling very well, I'm too dizzy to write or work on anything, and my blood count has dropped a few points making me extremely exhausted. So please forgive me and I will update when I can. Thank you so much everyone!

Disclaimer--still don't own them.

Chapter 13

"Sam!" Dean beat his fists against the glass hoping to get a response from his brother. "Sam! Come on I need you to wake up Sammy. Please, wake up!"

Sam didn't respond but remained just a still as before. Blood continued to drip onto his shirt, joining the already growing stain on his shirt.

"Sam!" Dean banged his fist against the glass so hard that he felt as if his fists might break. With how things were going he hated to think what kind of sick game was in store for them in this room. He couldn't have Sam waking up in the middle of the game only to panic and fall off the board. Dean hadn't been able to find a way to get inside to Sam and if Sam lost his balance…Dean wouldn't be able to help him. "Sam! Look at me!"

Sam's head lifted slightly from his chest and Dean watched as Sam struggled to open his eyes. "That's it Sammy! Open your eyes."

Sam heard Dean's voice muffled behind something and opened his eyes to their full extent. 'Dean?' His head felt so heavy but he forced it up anyway. His arms hurt and he couldn't move his hands. He strained to move his hands and winced as a rough rope cut deep into his soft skin. "Dean? I can't move my hands." He made to take a step forward.

"No! Sam, don't move!" Dean yelled smacking the glass with his palms.

Sam stopped struggling and turned his head to where Dean's voice was coming from. He saw Dean smacking some sort of glass wall. "What?" Sam asked the fog still clouding his mind. He took a step forward so he could stand next to Dean and hear exactly what Dean was saying. He felt his balance shifting as the floor beneath him started to tilt.

"Sam! No! Don't move!" Dean yelled to his brother as loud as he could. "Stay still."

Sam heard him this time and nodded his head in understanding and took a step back. His balance once again shifted and he felt steadier. It was then that he noticed something heavy resting around his neck.

"Sam don't move. You have your head in a noose. If you fall it will strangle you!" Dean yelled and Sam could see his brother's panic even though Dean was trying hard to hide it. Sam nodded once more to let Dean know that he understood. He worked on trying to loosen the rope around his wrists.

"You guys ready to play now?" Amy's voice echoed into the room.

"You let my brother go, bitch!" Dean shouted into the empty air around him.

A soft giggle was the only answer to his anger. "I don't think so. We haven't even started the game yet." 

"You're sick what kind of game is this." Dean yelled once again turning his attention to his brother.

"Take a wild guess."

"Dean, I know the game…its hang man!" Sam croaked out. He was still struggling to loosen the ropes and rubbing his wrists raw in the process.

"Hang man!" Dean felt extremely sick. He had never been that good at hang man as a kid and this wasn't just a game. His brother's life was at stake and if he lost. He let his thoughts trail off not wanting to go there, even in his mind.

"Let the game begin. Every time you guess a letter wrong the stand beneath Sam's feet will drop." Amy's cold voice made Dean's blood chill and boil at the same time.

A small sheet dropped to the floor off the side of the wall revealing four blank words. Dean stared at the words swallowing hard. There was no way he could do this.

"Oh one last thing. If you don't start the game in less than a minute the stand beneath Sammy there will drop all the way." Amy's cold laughter filled the room once more and disappeared.

"Don't worry Sammy I'm going to figure this out." Dean said rubbing his face in frustration. "Ok let me think. How about A?"

An A appeared in the third word. Dean felt a little more confidence. "Ok how about D?"

Behind him Sam let out a loud gasp and Dean turned quickly on his heel. The stand beneath Sam's feet had dropped a couple inches making Sam stretch his legs out to their fullest without standing on his toes. 

"Shit! Ok how about E?" To his relief E appeared in three of the words. "Ok how about M?" M also appeared in two of the words and Dean couldn't help but feel his confidence rise. "How about C?"

Sam felt the stand beneath drop a couple more inches forcing him to stand on the end of his toes. The rope tightened slightly around his neck. "Dean!"

"Damn it! Hang on Sam I'm trying to think. I think I have the third word. The letter N"

The stand beneath Sam dropped again and Sam could feel himself panicking. The rope had tightened around his neck cutting off more than half of his air supply. He could barely feel his feet touching the stand beneath him. "Dean! Help me!"

"Ok I got it! The letter G!" Dean said his voice rising in his panic. A G appeared at the beginning of the third word finishing it. "Ok the third word is game. Dean studied the other three words thoughtfully. 

"Dean…hurry!" Sam gasped he could feel his lungs closing in on him. "Can't…breathe."

"How about T, H and R?" The last word filled in with the three letters and the first word also added a T to it, while the second one added an R to the end of it. "I've got it! Time for game three!" Dean shouted.

"You're good." Amy's voice echoed in the room sounding extremely pleased. A soft click followed and Dean turned seeing a small door to the glass prison open. He raced inside to Sam's side and was horrified to see Sam's face turning purple.

"Sam!" Dean pulled a small knife from his ankle and jumped onto the board next to Sam and quickly sliced the rope. Sam fell heavily and Dean caught him before he hit the ground. "Sam…Sammy? Can you hear me?"

Sam nodded slowly and took in a heaving gasp. Dean jerked the rope off of Sam's neck and tossed it to the floor before cutting the rope from Sam's extremely raw wrists. Sam's body went slack in Dean's grasp and he leaned heavily against his brother. "Sam! I need you to stay awake!" 

Sam wanted to do as his brother said but black spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He took in another deep breath and lifted his sore arm to his aching neck. "Dean let's get the hell out of here."

"It's not going to be easy, Sam." Dean said looking at the ugly mark that the rope left on his brother's neck. "I know the bitch isn't done with us yet."

A door on the far side of the room opened allowing them exit from this room. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go." Dean stood and dragged Sam to his feet as well. Sam swayed dangerously and Dean wrapped his brother's arm around his shoulder, while wrapping his other arm around Sam's waist.

Sam leaned on Dean letting his brother support most of his weight. Dean struggled to make it out of the room, between his bad ankle and Sam's weight he felt as if he might collapse at any moment.

They managed to get into the next room and the door behind them closed with a heavy thud.

"Time for game three." Amy's voice echoed around the room. "Tug-a-war."


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to add one more chapter but it will probably be my last one for the day. Thanks for all the comments everyone I appreciate them!

Disclaimer—I still don't and never will own them. Unless you count the DVD and trading cards. LOL.

Chapter 14

"We aren't going to play anymore of your so called "games"!" Dean was loosing control of all the emotions he tried so hard to hide but he didn't care anymore. Sam was leaning heavily on him, his head lolling off to the side.

"Dean, I'm so tired." Sam mumbled his words so slurred that Dean had a hard time trying to decipher what Sam was trying to say.

"I know Sammy, but you have to stay awake." Dean said readjusting Sam's body so that he wasn't touching Dean's sore ribcage. Now that Sam was no longer in a noose Dean's adrenaline had come down, bringing all the pain back in full force. Dean wheezed as he tried to pull air into his lungs. His ribcage felt like it was being crushed down on itself and making it almost impossible to breathe.

"Oh, but we are having so much fun!" Amy's voice giggled around the empty room.

"I swear bitch let us out of here or I will…"

Dean never got to finish the sentence. His body was jerked back and thrown into one of the walls. He heard several cracks and if it were possible for his ribcage to hurt more than it already had it did. He slid slowly to the floor and landed in a small heap.

"You know what I'm getting really tired of you calling me that." Amy's voice said coolly. She materialized in front of Dean her cold black eyes boring into his glassy hazel.

Dean blinked back the black trying to cover his vision. He knew he had cracked some more ribs and it hurt like hell. "Yeah well, I would think it was a compliment. You are one you know."

"My, my aren't you funny." Amy's voice hissed menacingly. She walked over to where Sam was resting on the floor. "Maybe, you need a lesson in manners."

She knelt down next to Sam and placed her hands on the side of his face. Sam screamed as bolts of energy ran through his body. Fresh blood began to flow from his nose and he twisted and turned trying to get away from Amy's burning grip.

"No! Sam!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, his body going into full panic mode. "Stop! Please, stop!"

Amy complied and dropped Sam to the ground where his brother gasped trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. Dean clenched his jaw and fixed his gaze on Amy. "What the hell do you want?"

"I just want to play." Amy said smiling sweetly as she bent down in front of Dean.

"You're idea of a game is to kill my brother!" Dean snapped.

"Well, you win some, you loose some. It is all part of the game!" Amy stood slowly and for the first time looked a little sad. "I don't want to be alone. All my other playmates have left me."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said trying to sit up a little straighter so that he could breathe.

"No one will stay and play with me. They all leave." Amy said coolly again hiding the sadness behind a smirk. "But you two are the most fun that I've had in a long time! So much life, you put up such a fight. Makes it so much more fun."

"You know what bitch, I am really sick of you toying with us."

It wasn't Dean that said it. He twisted his head around so fast he felt it crack. Sam was standing, slightly hunched but standing all the same. He had his .45 filled with rock salt pointed directly at Amy with his finger on the trigger. "Game is over! You loose!" With that he pulled on the trigger.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone thanks for all the wonderful comments I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I'm going to go ahead and post both chapter fifteen and sixteen right now. I will only have one chapter left after that.

Disclaimer—I still don't and never will own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

Amy's corporeal form disappeared one second before the rock salt hit her, instead it slammed directly into the person behind her. Dean's body slammed against the hard concrete wall behind him again as the rock salt collided with his chest. His head smacked it with a sickening crack and he fell limp to the floor.

"Dean!" Sam dropped the gun and raced to his brother's aid. Dean's chest was rising and falling pitifully slow. His breathing was ragged and shallow. "Dean!" Sam shook his brother trying to get his brother to wake.

"Big mistake, Sam!" Amy's form reappeared in front of them her eyes no longer coal black but a startling red. "You shouldn't have crossed me! Now you'll both die!" She once again disappeared leaving Sam alone in the dark with his unconscious older brother.

"Dean?" Sam pleaded rocking Dean's body gently in his arms. "Dean, please wake up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to shoot you!"

Dean's head fell backwards slightly as Sam tried to readjust his position to hold Dean better. Sam grabbed his brother's head with a cupped hand and felt something sticky. He tilted Dean's head forward and saw a gash on the back of Dean's skull oozing blood making Dean's hair clump together. "Oh, no! Dean, come on I need you to wake up!" Sam said rocking his brother's limp form again. "Come on, please wake up!"

A small door on the far side of the room opened and a shimmering light glowed brightly from the room beyond. "Dean we have to get out of here." Sam said softly trying to calm himself down. He lifted Dean's limp form over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and edged towards the door, senses on alert.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped. He saw something coming through the door and recognized her at once. "Mandy?"

"Oh Sam, what happened?" Mandy made her way over to Sam's hunched form and Dean's limp one. 

"Amy…games…Dean…shot." Sam was now crying his hot tears falling down onto the cold floor.

Mandy made her way to Sam's back to have a good look at Dean. "Sam, he's hurt pretty bad."

"I need to get him to a hospital." Sam said the tears continuing to leak down his face, his voice cracking with emotion. "I need to get out of here, but I can't do it alone."

"You're not alone anymore Sam." Mandy turned back to look at him. "I told Dean I wouldn't come because Amy is still after me. I can see now that you two need help, and I will help you get out."

Sam nodded and shifted his brother's dead weight on his back. "Ok, lead the way."

Mandy walked through the door and walked silently down the hall, Sam trudging along behind her.

The walk through the basement was long, but Sam cringed inwardly when they came to the stairs. His hands tightened on the grip he had on Dean and he slowly started to climb. Every step exhausted him, his breath coming in heavy exaggerated heaves. When they reached the top of the staircase Sam laid Dean gently on the ground before leaning against the wall.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Mandy leaned over to look into Sam's pale and sweaty face.

Sam nodded slowly trying to get his energy back. "Yeah, just need to rest for a minute." He gestured to his brother. "He's heavy. Too many hamburgers I guess." He laughed at his own little joke.

Mandy smiled at him her blue eyes never leaving his brown. "We need to hurry. She's coming back and my back up isn't here yet."

"You have back up?" Sam asked incredulously once again shouldering his brother's weight.

"He'll be here soon." Mandy nodded and led Sam out of the room and to the main hall. She paused and turned back to Sam. "Not soon enough though."

A soft giggling filled the room drowning out every other sound available. "Well, well, well. Look who came home." Amy materialized in front of Mandy her smirk stretching all the way across her face.

"Hello, Amy." Mandy said putting herself between Sam and Amy. "Just couldn't stay away. What can I say? It must be your charm."

"Very funny." Amy hissed.

"Let them go." Mandy said quietly pointing to Sam and Dean over her shoulder.

"Why? The game has only just begun." Amy said her eyes flashing from red to black and her smile turning into a grimace.

"Actually, it's a game over."

This voice was unrecognizable to Sam. A soft male voice, soothing and menacing all at once. He felt the back of his neck prickle as his hair stood on end. He backed up unconsciously, placing himself and Dean as far away from the spirits as possible.

A new spirit materialized next to Mandy. His short black hair standing up in spikes, his green eyes fixed on Amy's. "Amy, don't do this. What happened wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I'm sorry I left you."

Amy took a step back her jaw dropping in shock. "Sonny?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone this is the second to last chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for all the comments to this story. I really appreciate it. I will post the last chapter a little later this afternoon.

Disclaimer—I still don't and never will own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

"Amy, please. Let them go." Sonny took a step closer to Amy holding his hand out to hers.

Amy didn't take his hand but backed up a step, her eyes remaining black and cold. Sonny didn't waver but made another step towards her his eyes pleading for her to just let go.

"You've put yourself through this long enough, Amy. Please, come home with me. I've missed you so much." Sonny's hand was an inch away from Amy's and he leaned closer and whispered softly. "I forgave you a long time ago, it is time for you to forgive yourself."

Sam watched mystified as Amy's cold dead eyes changed into a soft brown, brimming with tears. She flung herself into Sonny's open arms and sobbed on his shoulder. "Sonny, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kill you. I'm so sorry."

Sonny rocked her gently back and forth as if she were a tiny child. He made a shushing noise and ran his fingers through her short hair. "I know baby, I know. But you know what?" He pulled her away so she could look into his eyes.

"What?" Amy said her voice sounding so young, so innocent that Sam almost felt sorry for her. Almost, the memories of what she had done to them burned through him like a wildfire in a forest.

"I never stopped loving you." Sonny said wrapping his arms tightly around Amy's waist and drawing her close. "I just wish I had married you before the seizures started."

"If you had maybe I wouldn't have dropped the CD player in the bathtub." Amy said smiling up at Sonny her eyes wide with hope. "Do you still love me?"

"Forever and ever." Sonny said and bent down kissing Amy gently on the lips. "I promise I will never leave you again."

The two of them held each other for a few more minutes just enjoying the others' embrace. "It's time to come home Amy." Sonny said and Amy nodded and they disappeared.

"Told you I had back up coming." Mandy said turning back to where Sam had backed into the wall.

"I see. How did you know it would work?" Sam asked shifting his brother's weight on his aching shoulders.

"Because, Sonny was my cousin and Amy was my best friend. Sonny has been pining for Amy but couldn't reach her. I finally found him and showed him how. Amy didn't want me to leave because I was the only connection to Sonny that she had." Mandy said sadly. "Unfortunately a month before they were supposed to get married Amy was in an accident and had a seizure. It started happening more and more and the doctor only gave her a few months to live. So Amy and Sonny moved up the wedding date and got married two weeks later. On the first night of their honeymoon Amy and Sonny decided to take a bath together, Amy brought in the CD player and was making her way over to Sonny when she had a seizure. She dropped the CD player into the tub. Sonny was electrocuted he died of a heart attack two days later. A week later we found Amy had done the same thing to herself, only on purpose this time."

Sam shuddered. He suddenly felt very sorry for the spirit that had caused he and his brother so much pain. "So how did you get involved in this?"

"I was murdered by a man. He electrocuted me until my heart gave out and Amy was waiting for me when my spirit left my body. She has been trying to get me to stay ever since." Mandy smiled at Sam. "She kept telling me that she couldn't find Sonny. That I had to help her. I told her no. I wish I hadn't. It turned her spirit angry she was determined to find someone to help her find Sonny. Now she has."

Sam nodded and smiled back. "Thanks so much for everything Mandy."

"You're welcome, Sam. Take care of your brother. It's time I went home too." Mandy's form disappeared into a hazy mist leaving Sam alone.

Sam made his way out of the house and off the front porch with no problems. The wood seemed to hold strong for him and as he reached the grass he knew he had to have another break from his heavy load.

He deposited his precious cargo on the grass and sat next to his brother. He gave him the once over trying to see just how badly hurt Dean was. He pulled up his brother's shirt and examined the spot where the rock salt had hit him. It was raw and had needle size drops of dried blood on it. He fingered it gently and Dean flinched at his touch.

Having caught his breath Sam once again hauled Dean onto his back and made the long journey back to the impala, to get his brother to the hospital.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter. Thanks for all the support everyone it was fun. I might write another one but I will let you guys decide if you want me to continue. Let me know. Thanks again everyone.

Disclaimer—I still down own them.

Chapter 17

The hospital waiting room was becoming such a regular occurrence lately that Sam wasn't fazed by the hustle and bustle around him. He paced nervously around, circling other patients waiting for some news on his brother.

Dean had been rushed into the ER as soon as he had arrived. Sam had also been forced to have an exam; he had been too numb with worry about Dean to argue. He had been released with the advice not to talk too much and his wrists were covered in cream and bandages.

Sam wasn't interested in talking too much; his whole neck was killing him. The doctor had warned him that his neck would probably bruise. Sam didn't care all he was worried about was his brother.

Sam walked up to the nurses' station for the third time in the last hour.

"Mr. Jacobs, I don't have any news on your cousin yet." The blonde nurse said politely and offering him a small smile. "I promise as soon as I hear something I will let you know."

Sam nodded and continued his relentless pacing. He looked at the clock. They had arrived almost two hours ago now. Dean's condition hadn't changed any since they had left the old abandoned house, he had remained deadly still.

Sam hated it when Dean was hurt that bad. Dean wasn't supposed to be hauled around like some over grown doll. He was supposed to be a smart ass, a flirt, a hustler and the loving brother that he had always been.

Seeing an empty chair Sam decided to take it. His back was still sore from hauling his brother's body around. Every swallow was agony and the worry inside him made him feel as strong as a bowl of Jell-O.

Sam leaned back letting his back muscles stretch and yawned. It was almost midnight and it had been a very long night for him. He decided it wouldn't hurt him any if he closed his eyes for just a minute. 

"Mr. Jacobs?" A soft voice was speaking to him and someone was shaking his shoulder gently.

Sam kept his eyes closed. It felt so good to keep them closed. "I'll get up in a minute, Dean." He mumbled groggily.

"Mr. Jacobs, wake up. I have news on your cousin."

Sam opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, trying to remember exactly where he was. Memories of the night's events came flooding back to him. He stood up quickly making the nurse jump back slightly. "You have news on my bro…cousin?"

"Yes, he's stable. The doctor wants to talk to you before you go see him though." She pointed to a doctor in a large white coat and a clipboard in his hands by the nurses' station.

"Thank you!" Sam glanced at the clock above the nurses' station and gaped. He had been asleep for almost three hours. He walked quickly over to the doctor. "You have news on my cousin Dean Jones?"

"Yes, Mr. Jacobs. My name is Dr. Johnson I'm in charge of your cousin's case." Dr. Johnson held out his hand for Sam to shake, and Sam did so willingly.

"How is he?" Sam asked unable to keep the relief out of his voice. 

"He's stable. He had quite an ordeal tonight but he's stable and you will be able to check him out tomorrow if he stays that way. We want to keep him overnight just to make sure." Dr. Johnson said smiling brightly at Sam.

"Really? Great can I go see him?" Sam asked giving the doctor the puppy dog eyes that always worked on his brother.

"Of course, but I need to tell you something first. Your cousin Dean has a major concussion, three broken ribs and several cracked ribs plus a huge raw spot on his chest."

"Yeah, yeah which room is he in?" Sam asked knowing Dean would have a concussion and expected cracked ribs but not the broken ones. He knew they would heal though and he was dying to see his brother. The raw spot on his brother's chest he had seen once before, when he shot him in a haunted asylum.

"He's in room 1402 but Mr. Jacobs…"

Sam didn't wait he wanted to see his brother. He tore off down the hall running to the room bearing the numbers 1402. He was relieved when he saw Dean sitting up and awake. He didn't bother knocking but went right in.

"Dean! Man it's good to see you awake." Sam said sitting on the edge of Dean's bed.  
Dean shifted slightly away from his brother and fixed his brother with a confused stare.

Sam didn't seem fazed he was in his brother's personal space. He didn't care though he was so excited to see his brother had more color in his face and looked a lot better than he had for the last couple days. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts." Dean said looking in Sam's eyes. His green eyes blazing with distrust as he edged closer to the far end of the bed. "Can you please not sit on my bed?"

"Oh, sure Dean." Sam said pulling up a plastic chair and sitting next to his brother. He smiled brightly at him. "Man you really had me scared for a while there dude."

"Why?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Don't you remember?" Sam asked studying his brother carefully.

Dean shook his head and looked to Sam hopefully. "You going to tell me?"

"Sure…there was an evil ghost that tried to kill us. I was almost hung, and you were thrown into a wall and banged your head." Sam said and was shocked when Dean started to giggle.

"You're funny. Ghosts don't exist." Dean said his green eyes blazing with amusement.

"Dean…are you ok?" Sam couldn't help but feel his panic rising within him again.

"Why do you keep calling me Dean? And who are you?" Dean narrowed his eyes skeptically at Sam.

"I tried to tell you before you took off down here."

Sam turned to see Dr. Johnson walking into the room, clipboard in hand. "Your cousin has temporary memory loss."

"He has amnesia?!" Sam yelled jumping up from his chair making Dean shrink into his bed and Dr. Johnson take a step back.

"It's only temporary, he'll need your help to recover it." Dr. Johnson said calmly. "I promise with your help he will be able to recover all his memory. Just show him things that should help jog his memory."

Sam turned back to Dean, who was smiling goofily at him. "How long will it take?" Sam asked turning back to Dr. Johnson.

"Probably a few days." Dr. Johnson said. "We'll release him first thing tomorrow morning." He started to exit the room but stopped and looked at Sam once more. "You know the memory recovery is really up to Dean. If he doesn't want to remember, it will take him a lot longer to remember. Just giving you a warning."

"What do you mean if he doesn't want to remember?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well we've had some people with amnesia that had a shady past. They didn't want to remember it so it took several months for them to recover their memories. I'm not saying that's Dean's case but it could happen."

Sam smiled at Dr. Johnson and turned back to his smiling brother. He waited until Dr. Johnson left the room before giving his brother a hard glare. "I don't care how long it takes! You will remember, Dean!"


	18. Chapter 18

I decided to go ahead and write another story. It will be called Forgotten. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
